Iris Flame
by FlatPanda
Summary: Winter time in the demon kingdom can be frozen and lonely. Danger and intrigue are hardly needed to bring people in from the cold, but that doesn't mean calamity is far off. Especially with a rookie King who's finally noticing smexy distractions. AU where demons are demons, humans are humans, and everyone in between really enjoys crossdressing
1. Chapter 1

Yuri Shibuya stood outside the heavy oak door of the castle infirmary and shifted from foot to foot. He was holding a heavy silver plated tray with a steaming bowl of chicken soup. The steam rose in hot puffs up to his face in the chill air of the stone corridor. Fragrant herbs were making his mouth water despite the fact he had eaten his own lunch hours before.

The young King wished he didn't have his hands full so that he could straighten his all black uniform. He felt awkward waiting like this and he wanted to make a good impression. A cheerful impression. It was hard to feel cheerful when you were standing in a cold dimly lit hallway wearing all black.

He plastered the brightest smile he could find onto his face. The door in front of him didn't seem very impressed. It was still a dull and unopened piece of wood.

Yuri shivered as a cold draft went by his calves. Someone must have opened a door further down the corridor out of his sight. The old castle was full of drafts in the winter time. Full of cold ghostly fingers tugging at his smile.

It didn't seem as if he should be standing here at all. Only this morning he had been in modern Japan where the weather was warm and sunny and his mom had made him eggs and fried onigiri for breakfast. Thoughts of Shinmakoku and all his friends here had been far away until he went to wash his hands and was sucked back into the other world.

Here it was the middle of winter and much colder than winter ever got in his home back on Earth. Even the inner courtyard of the castle where he had arrived sitting in an icy puddle was ringed with knee high snow banks. Every eave was fanged with icicles and every walkway crunched with grains of sand thrown atop the ice for extra traction.

Yuri had never been more grateful for Günter's warm hug as he had been today, as well as the fur lined cloak his advisor had wrapped him in before the others had crowded them. Lord Von Kleist was always the first to find him. He wasn't sure how the man always knew just where and when he'd pop up even without word from Ulrika at the temple. Günter certainly didn't keep the information to himself. He never managed to greet Yuri alone.

Wolfram, his ever jealous and fiery fiancé, had been furious to know why he had been away so long and how many times Yuri had cheated on him while he was gone. Of course that didn't stop Wolfram from blushing when the King gave him a sudden hug of welcome. To make the exchange more manly Yuri had smacked him on the shoulder telling him he was glad to be back, which was guy code for, I did miss you and I'm glad to see you.

For all his protests otherwise Yuri did like Wolfram enough to call him his best friend. He just wasn't in love with the blond and still hid whenever setting a date for their wedding came up.

Conrart broke his usual reserve and used real enthusiasm to recount the midwinter festival his King had just missed that was apparently a lot of fun. There had been a fair with rides and plays and magicians for the children. There were skating parties and ice slides, grand balls that went all night for the entire week. Everyone was encouraged to play pranks and have a good time to forget about the dullness and cold of winter. Jozak had even put on a cabaret show! Yuri was very sorry he had been back on Earth.

Gwendal glared the way he always did and looked ready to kill him for the amount of paperwork that needed signing. From the grim look on the Generals face Yuri didn't think there was a chance he'd be having any fun anytime soon. It seemed as if he'd be buried under contracts and requisition forms for years!

Greta skipped over with the sunniest smile that had ever melted Yuri's heart. She had two new dollies to show him and she had grown an inch. She was so excited about the ice pony named Winky her Grandma Tseri had given her to ride in the parade at the festival.

Yuri was doubly disappointed to have missed his adopted daughter all dressed up riding an ice pony in a parade. Not that he knew what an ice pony was, but he was sure his little princess would have been the height of cuteness on one!

What felt like a week to him on Earth had turned out to be half a season in Shinmakoku. There was so much news he had to catch up on! And it wasn't even his fault the dimensional gateway or whatever it was had such a time lag to it these days!

Yuri had been so overwhelmed with the group of people that were crowding and following him that he hadn't noticed when the usual train of compliments from Günter about his overall greatness ceased. It took Conrart stopping abruptly in front of him so that he nearly ran into his Godfathers back that anyone noticed something was off.

When asked what was wrong Conrart could only shake his head. He wasn't sure, but one quick scan of their company and his chestnut eyes had softened with worry. Yuri remembered that searching gaze and it tugged at his heart now. Why hadn't any of them noticed before?

Lord Günter Von Kleist wasn't walking with them anymore.

"Where's Günter?"

Greta was the first one to say it in that wondering little girl voice. Conrart looked more concerned by the moment and Gwendal turned and looked behind them as well. Wolfram only shrugged as if he didn't care, but before he offered any kind of excuse on behalf of the missing advisor Conrart had pushed past him. He started running back the way they had come.

Yuri ran too. He didn't have to think about it. Conrart looking concerned was enough to make him scared. Conrart noticed things and he rarely showed what he was really thinking about what he noticed.

"Conrad? Hey, wait up! What's wrong?"

"He's been sick for a while now. I couldn't convince him to stop working."

The soldier didn't explain any further. He didn't need to. They had reached the courtyard by then and found Günter.

The poor fellow had keeled over into a snow covered patch that in warmer weather would be one of Lady Tseri's prized flower beds. He didn't look particularly alive when Yuri first saw him like that. He was half curled on his side and white as the ground beneath him with his silvery hair blowing across his face. Of course he was wearing a white robe too so that helped him blend in even more with the snow.

A trio of bad omen birds were calling down from the skeletal branches of an icy tree. Their ruffled indigo feathers made them look like scruffy vultures and added a pure jolt of horror to Yuri's heart.

Because of the whiteness of the scene the young King was surprised when he touched the man's neck looking for a pulse and felt heat. His teacher was burning up! Falling over into the snow might actually have done him a bit of good.

Günter had cracked a fevered eye open at Yuri's touch. He tried to get up immediately. The way he trembled, just trying to push himself up with his arms, Yuri didn't think he'd ever forget the look Günter gave him before he collapsed into unconsciousness again. He didn't speak at all, but his violet eyes had begged Yuri for forgiveness.

In that moment, Yuri honestly hadn't known what to do. He was afraid his friend was dying right there in his arms!

Thankfully Conrart had leaned over them. He checked Günter's vital signs and picked him up. The soldier lifted his mentor as if he were nothing but an ungainly rag doll with long limbs and hair dangling. He told Yuri it would be alright, they'd just have to take him to the infirmary so Gisela could tend to him.

As they walked Conrart explained things in even sensible tones that banished all worries. He said that Günter had wraith fever. It was a common ailment, as common and generally harmless as chickenpox was on Earth. It was an illness every pure blooded mazoku caught when they were children and usually didn't get again. Günter had been volunteering at one of the schools in the town lately. He had most likely picked it up from the children there.

The advisor had been working long hours lately. As well as his usual duties Günter had organized the midwinter festival and the extended revelries that others were still recovering from this morning. He had obviously neglected to get enough rest to deal with the illness, and although Conrart didn't say it outright and only hinted, two mugs of strong mulled wine last night at the closing ceremonies were more than enough to leave the poor sword master hung over as well.

As much as Conrart's explanations made Yuri feel better, it certainly didn't make Günter look any better. By the time they had gotten him to the infirmary and Yuri was banging frantically on the door Günter's hair clung to his sweat glazed face while his breathing came in shallow gasps. Yuri's large dark eyes got larger as he noticed this. Conrart frowned slightly as he looked down at the man in his arms.

But then the door swung open and Lady Gisela was standing there with her hands on her hips. A fierce glare was already set on her pretty china doll face. Wisps of emerald hair were escaping from the healer's usually neat braid as she wiped her forehead with the back of a soapy looking wrist. She wore an apron and her white uniform sleeves were rolled up. She was not in a good mood for having to scrub down the floors herself for lack of still hung over help.

"Sir Weller! What prank are you playing this time? I have work to do, and Father should know better than to go along with you and your antics!"

She gestured with her chin towards the man in Conrart's arms with definite annoyance. The healer obviously wasn't buying the fact that he needed help. Her father was invincible in her mind. He was never injured, save stubbed toes from his own clumsiness, and hardly ever sick.

Gisela also didn't seem to see Yuri at first, not having heard that the young King had returned. Conrart did make quite an outrageous spectacle with a limp Günter in his arms. Yuri had to step around them to get noticed.

"Gisela! Please, you have to do something! He was talking like he always does and then we all went inside but he didn't come with us and then we went to find him and he was in the snow and it's so cold outside and I think he has a fever and Conrad said he was sick and that he was working too hard and he fell over and I didn't even know and I'm a terrible person for not even noticing cause he could have died out there all by himself in the cold and the snow and Pleeeeease don't let Gunter die!!"

Yuri remembered clinging to the hem of her apron on his knees and all but crying his eyes out in a very undignified and nearly hysterical fashion. The great ruler of the Demon Kingdom almost had a complete breakdown because he had no idea what to do and it had suddenly dawned on him that this must be all his fault.

He had left Günter outside in the snow!

He had just left him! Not even noticed! His friend could have fallen over dead right on the spot and he didn't even care! What kind of evil psychotic bastard was he?!

"Yuri Heika?! What's wrong? Your Majesty, are you well?"

Conrart had given the startled woman one of his patented sympathetic looks and a small smile.

"What his Majesty means to say is that, I promised not to say anything to you, but it seems your Father has come down with wraith fever. It's my fault for not doing something about it sooner. He swore to me only this morning that he was improving, but, eh, as you can see…."

Gisela changed moods at once after that much more coherent explanation. One touch of her hand on her fathers burning cheek and she was convinced. She became a young girl all wide eyed concern and innocence but her mouth was fixed in a firm line as she ordered Conrart to bring her new patient inside to a bed.

Yuri didn't follow Conrart in. He barely registered Gisela's coos of "poor Daddy" interspersed with sharp scolding as she bustled about looking for icepacks and herbs and thick warm blankets. She didn't seem that sympathetic to her father for taking ill and would probably have yelled at him if he were awake to hear it. But she also didn't hide her worry as she handled him with extra care and fussing.

He had left Günter outside in the snow…

The next thing Yuri knew he was sitting with his head in his hands on the edge of his huge oversized bed in the royal bedchamber staring at the grey sky outside the window. It was slowly starting to snow and the snowflakes seemed to drift down as thickly as his thoughts.

He would have only been in the way if he had stayed in the infirmary. It's not as if he had done anything to help to begin with.

He had left Günter outside in the snow.

He hadn't even asked Günter how he was doing when he first saw him. He didn't even remember if he thanked him for the winter cloak. It was a pure white cloak, Gunter had given him his own without even a second thought.

What kind of selfish idiot was he that he didn't even notice Günter was so sick! Sure the man was always on the pale side, he'd never seen him with a tan, but that was no excuse! Günter could have died out there all by himself!

Of course castle guards and other friends and family would have saved Günter if Yuri hadn't been there. The exhausted Demon Lord still would have collapsed at about the same time even if the young King hadn't returned. But that was something Yuri completely overlooked.

Several hours of sulking and moping later Yuri's determination surfaced. He decided that he desperately needed to make it up to his teacher somehow. Friends don't just leave friends behind like that!

Once Wolfram came to find him and asked him what was wrong. Was he pining for some lover he'd left behind on Earth?

The only thing that went through Yuri's head was that horrible pleading look Günter had given him as he tried to get up for his King one last time. Yuri had to flee the room to keep Wolfram from seeing his tears and calling him a wimp. He had a feeling Wolfram knew he was crying anyways.

Conrart came to him sometime after he had raided his lunch from the kitchen because he couldn't face anyone else at the dinner table yet. Would he leave any of the others to the same despicable fate without even batting an eye? What did they think of him after such a heartless display? Little Greta had been there, what sort of role model was he for his daughter!

His Godfather gently suggested that Günter would appreciate a visit. That he should take him some soup. Wraith fever kept you from wanting to eat, but maybe if Yuri were the one to tempt him he'd be able to improve?

Yuri didn't want to be standing here with the meager offering of a bowl of soup on a tray trying his hardest to be cheerful. He really didn't want to face Günter or Gisela. What would they think of him? Gisela he was especially afraid of. She was incredibly scary when she was angry.

What was he supposed to say? "Hi, I'm sorry I left your Dad outside to die in the snow because I'm a clueless self absorbed moron? I'm sure if he eats this soup I'll seem like less of a jerk because it's magic soup that makes everyone forgive idiots?" Somehow he didn't think that was going to get him very far.

He might just be walking into his own grave, but he had no choice. He was here for atonement, and if she wanted his head then she'd have it.


	2. Chapter 2

"Yuri Heika! Why didn't you say it was you? Please, forgive me for making you wait so long! I was just helping Hans over there with his sprained wrist."

Yuri looked up at Gisela cautiously. Was her friendly smile some sort of trick? It didn't seem like it as she ushered him and his chicken soup into the room. He slowly let his own strained grin become more genuine in response.

"Ah ha, no, it's ok Gisela. I only stopped by to bring this to Gunter. Conrad said, er, I thought that, chicken soup is good when you're sick, right?"

Yuri curiously looked down the rows of neat empty beds in the medical bay. The only one that was occupied was right across from the main door. One of Conrarts soldiers was sitting on the end of it still in full uniform. The man was cradling his wrist but he wasn't sporting any bandages or other signs of being injured.

"My goodness! That's very kind of you Your Majesty! And after you were the one who rescued him as well. I'm very grateful to you for bringing him here. Why, Shinou only knows what could have happened had he been foolish enough to get on a horse in that condition! Other people could have been hurt as well then!"

"Rescued him? Uh, I didn't really…"

"You must tell me how I can repay you for saving my dear father's life! I am forever in your debt Your Majesty! My father truly means the world to me no matter how careless and selfish he may be. Surely there must be "something" I can do for Your Majesty…"

Yuri took an uncomfortable step backwards with a very obvious blush burning his cheeks. He had never seen Gisela's eyes quite so big and sparkly before. And her rather ample bosom was intruding a little too suggestively into his personal space as she pressed towards him with her overflowing gratitude and voluptuous hips swaying. And was he imagining it or did she just wink at him?!

"That's, uh…ok?"

His voice cracked in a very unkingly and decidedly unmanly way as he looked around for a way out. If he hadn't still been holding that blasted tray of soup he could have made a run for it. An angry Gisela was scary, but this was a whole different brand of trouble now!

"Please excuse me, Your Majesty, Sergeant…I'd better be getting back to the practice field or the Captain will have my head instead of just my wrist this time. Thank-you for the treatment."

Yuri heaved a sigh of relief as he was saved by Hans. The soldier bowed neatly before them. Gisela instantly regained her usual stern professional air.

"Don't put any strain on that wrist for the next few days. If Sir Weller gives you any trouble you tell him to come take it up with me, you hear?"

"Yes Sir!"

The man saluted with a rather sly knowing smile as he left. There were definitely going to be awkward rumors about this everywhere. Wolfram was going to hit the roof for sure. Hans departure did give Yuri another chance to sweep his eyes around the room and change the subject.

"Gisela, um, where's Gunter? Did he go back to his own room? I think the soup is getting cold."

"Oh, yes of course, the soup! He hasn't eaten anything today, I really should wake him. Please, come this way Your Majesty. It seems Conrart was correct in his diagnosis. Father does indeed have wraith fever and although it's usually only a childhood illness, mazoku of any age can contract it. Luckily we've caught it early and I've had to put him in quarantine just in case. We don't want it spreading here in the castle after all."

"Oh no, of course not."

Yuri nodded as he followed her down the long rows of beds. She stopped to pick up a medical bag along the way giving him a view he tried to ignore. She was a very attractive young woman, never shy and usually very sweet. But there was a tough demanding side to her that always gave Yuri the feeling he wouldn't survive a single night in her bed. For all her wonderful curves that he now had the opportunity to view from behind, the young King knew Lady Gisela Von Kleist just wasn't his type. She was just too scary!

"Your Majesty can't become infected by this particular illness, because of your heritage, so you don't have to worry about visiting. And I'm sure Father will be very glad to see you. It really is very kind of you to come visit so soon!"

If Gisela was trying to probe him for some ulterior motive for coming down here, Yuri was completely oblivious to it. He simply nodded his head silently and tried very hard not to spill the soup.

They finally came to another door at the very end of the room which she held open for him so he and his tray could step inside. The first thing that hit Yuri was the faint scent of gingerbread and oranges. There was something floral to it as well. He had expected the place to smell stale and moldy or strongly of antiseptic like the rest of the medical bay. But it smelled just like… of course it would, it smelled nice like Günter!

The room was narrow and small with a pale slit of a window near the ceiling. It reminded him of a dark little broom closet which may have been its original purpose a thousand years or so ago when the castle was first built. There was just enough room for a meager excuse of a cot to be pressed up against the far wall flanked by a bedside table.

Yuri breathed a sigh of relief without realizing it when he made out Günters figure in the dim shadowy space. His adviser did indeed seem to be sleeping peacefully with a damp cloth on his forehead. He was tucked in neatly under several layers of warm wool blankets and his long hair was a ghostly pool spread out around him.

Gisela lit the wall lamps and their golden light flared reflecting momentarily along Günters hair as if he'd been dyed blond. The tiny cot creaked as his daughter sat down on the edge. She removed the cloth from his head and checked his temperature with the back of her hand. He didn't wake or move at all which made her frown slightly.

It was hard for Yuri to imagine how a larger than life personality like Günter could fit in such a small space. It seemed as if it were a comfortable little hideaway where you could feel safe, like some cozy secret fort. Poor Günter looked like he really needed a break from the rest of the world.

"The fever has gone down considerably since this morning, the herbs I've given him seem to be working to hold it off some. I'm still concerned about a few other things though…"

Gisela's voice was soft as if she didn't want to disturb her patient.

"Oh, that's good. Uh, but what other things?"

Yuris eyes were growing large with worry once more. It was unnerving to see Günter lying so still.

"Wraith fever usually makes a patient crave sleep and lose their appetite. But it's obvious Father hasn't been getting enough rest lately. I don't think he slept more than a few hours all week due to the festival. He always gets like that when he's planning an event."

Gisela sighed and fondly moved a few stray strands of Günters hair away from his face.

Even she knew it was useless to try and dissuade the man from his romantic notions of perfection when it came to organizing social events.

"His maryoku levels are very low which means he was using some sort of spell to keep himself going when he didn't feel like eating and didn't have time for sleep. When his magic finally ran out he collapsed. It could be a while before his maryoku regains its normal strength, and until then, well, the illness is going to be much harder for him to fight."

Yuri finally moved to put the soup tray down on the small table. He wasn't sure waking Günter up was a good idea at all now. He had a twisting feeling in his gut as Giselas meaning finally registered with him. He turned to her suddenly and didn't hide the alarm in his voice.

"You don't mean he didn't sleep or have anything to eat all week?! "

"Please relax Yuri Heika, it's not that uncommon for mazoku to go a few days without either sleep or food, especially those trained in the military. If he hadn't taken ill there would be no noticeable effects. Sometimes I think Father would forget his own head if it weren't attached to him and never mind where the dinner table or his bed are."

She smiled and tried to lighten the mood. She didn't dare tell her overly worried King about any of her other concerns.

"Really? So…it's cause of the fever that he's so messed up?"

Yuri was making a mental note to make sure he asked everyone he met if they'd had breakfast lunch and dinner from now on. Especially people like Conrart and Gwendal. All those times when someone was missing from the dinner table, did that mean they actually didn't eat? He was not going to have anyone else skipping meals in favor of work. Despite what Gisela said it couldn't be healthy!

"Yes Yuri Heika. You're quite correct. And if you would be so kind as to help me, I think we can definitely put that soup of yours to good use."

Yuri gave a bright smile and nodded his agreement. He wasn't prepared for what the healer did next. He nearly jumped out of his own skin as she stood over her patient and all but yelled in an unexpectedly whiny voice.

"Hey Daddy! Wake up! It's time to get up now!"

The effect was instant as Günter sat up looking around him in a bewildered fashion as he rubbed at his eyes. Gisela smirked like a little brat for having gotten the desired result.

"Uh!? Oh, oh Gisela my little tadpole, there you are! What, uh, what time is it?..."

His daughter fluffed his pillow and helped him settle back against it. He was definitely dazed and confused for being woken up so suddenly.

"Why, it's almost dinner time of course!" Gisela sang at him sweetly. He smiled at her, but there was a bit of doubt in his eyes.

"Ah, I'm not sure I…"

She cut him off before he could start with any excuses.

"And look Father! Yuri Heika has come to visit you! He's been so kind and generous as to bring you chicken soup so you'd better not disappoint him!"

"H, Heika?! You, came to see me?"

Günter all but squeaked as he realized his King was in the room. He clutched the blankets to his chest and tried to straighten his hair to make himself look more presentable but realized there was really no point in it now. It was terribly mortifying, how long had the King been there starring at him in this disheveled state? Dear Shinou he was in his nightshirt! The King shouldn't see him in his nightshirt!

Yuri gave his teacher his most cheerful face. He was so relieved that Günter was himself again.

"Of course I came to see you! We're all really worried you know! If Conrad hadn't been there this morning I don't know what I would have done! I'm so glad you're ok!"

Günter lost his embarrassment under that bright smile. Being near Yuri was like basking in the warmth of the sun itself. He couldn't help but smile right back as all his anxieties instantly vanished.

"I sincerely apologize, Your Majesty. I was returning to my rooms to rest when you arrived. I never meant to cause you such inconvenience. Especially on your first day back. Please, forgive me for…"

"Don't apologize! I mean, everyone gets sick. You don't have to try and hide it! And I think it's awful that you had to work even when you were feeling bad. Back in Japan people sometimes work until they make themselves sick and then they end up in the hospital and it's horrible! It's one of the worst things you can do. No work is worth sacrificing your health for."

"You have to think about your family and friends and how much you'll hurt them. The people who care about you hurt when you hurt you know. It's hard on them too because they have to look after you and worry about you. But I understand that you didn't mean to get sick at all. It's not your fault! I just don't think you should be working when you're sick, that's all. What if you'd made it worse? From now on you should always take time off and let someone else do your work!"

Yuri had gone into lecture mode without realizing it. He wanted to make sure his friend didn't collapse again on him for such a preventable reason.

"…someone else, Your Majesty?"

Günter was trying to follow his Kings rambling with dutiful nods. But who else was there to do his work for him? If he took a day off, things would only pile up.

"Yeah, like, um… uh… "

The young King was stumped until Gisela spoke up. She was currently occupied with pouring Yuris chicken soup from the bowl into a tin mug so it would be easier and quicker for her patient to swallow.

"That's right Father, Gwendal can take over all your paperwork for now. Lady Tseri will handle any social events that come up and she said she'll be only too happy to look after the greenhouse too. I already made sure Darkauscas can handle being the stable master. I told all the horses they have to have more respect for him while you're away. And the children all understand you can't be baking cookies for them when you're ill with something they might catch."

"I also talked to Lady Annasina and she'll file away any new research reports that come in and record any magical disturbances in the Kingdom until you're back on your feet to deal with them. Conrart and his men are competent enough at guarding the castle without you stalking around all night and he has Josak to back him up and assassinate anyone who starts causing trouble. Josak's getting much better at using those darts you gave him. He hasn't asked me for an antidote since that time he sat on one."

"And as far as diplomatic relations go, we all know Wolfram needs more practice at it. There aren't any formal meetings scheduled with foreign dignitaries for a while, only the usual business with our own council. Don't roll your eyes, you know he'll need to learn eventually and there's no better teacher than experience. Besides, I already have the burn kits ready for when he looses his temper."

Günter looked like he wanted to interrupt his daughter several times with doubts or questions but she just kept on talking. The look she was giving him gave no room for objections.

Yuri on the other hand was just starring at her as the list she was rattling off kept growing. He knew about the paper work and the parties and the roses in the greenhouse. But the rest was new to him and sounded important and maybe even a bit dangerous. Did she really just say "assassinate?"

"So you see, everything's covered without you! Now drink your soup so you can get well!"

Gisela presented him with the mug of soup and her most endearing and expectant expression. Günter could only sigh and accept it. He was truly too tired to argue with her at all. Especially with Heika standing right there. She had already said far too much in the boys presence.

He was just about to take his first sip when he paused. He sat up with more than a little alarm.

"But…Heikas lessons!?"

"Oh that. I guess he can just study on his own for a while…"

Gisela shrugged her shoulders as if it didn't matter at all. Which of course made Günter give her a look of shock and horror that was fast turning into the highest form of indignation.

"But Yuri Heika cannot go without his lessons! We cannot waste another day, his noble mind must be guided into greatness! It would be a heinous insult to his shinning potential if we were to allow…."

Yuri was about to object and tell his teacher that he'd surely be ok studying on his own when Gisela spoke up again on his behalf.

"Oh stuff it Father. Yuri Heika hates his lessons. We all know it. Please, give him a break for once?"

"I…but…uh, yes. I suppose since Your Majesty missed the holiday week you should have some time off now."

Günter smiled meekly at his King and then looked into his soup mug as if it were the center of his universe. He hated to give up precious time with his King, but it was true the boy was always trying to avoid him. Gisela went to fuss with some herbs she took out of her bag.

Yuri was stunned. They knew he hated his lessons. Oh crap!

"But, but I don't hate my lessons! Really! They're not boring at all! You're a great teacher, the best teacher ever! I don't want a break, I'll read anything you tell me to and do assignments while you're sick so I won't get behind. I promise I'll study really really hard!"

"Thank-you. It, it's fine, Heika. Please enjoy, your vacation."

His adviser slumped back and gave a small cough that made Yuri feel like an ungrateful bastard and a terrible liar. Günters hand with the full mug of soup rested on the bed. His previous enthusiasm had cost him and his eyes glazed as he leaned bonelessly against the pillow at an angle that made it look as though he'd tilt over to one side any second.

"Oh Daddy. Here, you'll wear yourself out if you're not careful. Try and get some of this down, you need to get your strength back."

Gisela took the soup from him and arranged him against the pillows again. She handed him the mug with a look that promised if he didn't try to drink it she'd help him in the most embarrassing way she could think of in front of their King.

"Come on, you have to get better soon you know. We can't have everyone else doing your work forever. I'm surprised nothings fallen apart or exploded yet since you've been here half a day already."

Günter nodded smiling fondly at his daughter and started sipping quietly. It took more effort than it should have. The soup was still warm but he was hardly able to taste it. His body was definitely not interested in food and was already starting to send him a rejection message in the form of stomach pains. He wanted nothing more than to curl up in a little ball in a corner somewhere and avoid eating and talking and everything else that was making him look useless in front of his Majesty. What had he done that Shinou hated him so much?

Yuri watched with no little worry. It had gotten so silent he could barely stand it. Gisela was just standing there with her hip leaning against the table and her arms crossed. Günters hands were trembling slightly as if the little tin mug was too heavy for him to lift. Should he take the mug and help him? He stepped closer uncertainly.

"Um, uh…"

Gisela looked over at him sternly and Yuri all but lost his voice. Günters gentle response smoothed over his daughters sharp look.

"Is there something you need Heika?"

Yuri swallowed heavily and grinned. He rubbed the back of his head. Leave it to Günter to ask him if he needed something when he was the one bedridden.

"Me? Oh no, ah heh, I was only wondering if, er, I should go and get you some more soup? It's really good, right? Eve made it as soon as I told her you were sick. You're lucky, I think the girls all like you a lot. The maids were going to send me here with a whole cart of stuff until Conrad said you couldn't eat that much even if you weren't sick. He's right, you really don't eat much, I watched you once at dinner."

" My brother Shori's a picky eater too, you should hear Mom yell at him when he won't eat his peas. She says he's so ungrateful for all the work she put into making them, which I don't think is all that much work since they're from a can and she only put them in the microwave for thirty seconds. But Mom always says it's the love behind the meal that makes it taste good and she put just as much love into her peas even though they're only microwaved. When you think of it that way it is kinda mean of Shori not to even try to eat them."

There was nothing that made an awkward situation less awkward and more confusing than the young Kings ramblings. His friends knew better than to answer with anything other than polite acceptance. Shinou couldn't help you if you actually encouraged him by asking for further impossible to understand explanations from another world.

"Thank-you, Your Majesty. The soup is very good. Please tell Miss Eve and the other maids that I am grateful for their efforts, but I do not think I could eat any more..."

His fingers twisted slightly in the blanket over his stomach and he swallowed nervously.

"I, uh, this has no bearing at all on the great care and effort the young maids have shown for me... and, I uh, I do apologize ahead of time, your majesty..."

Gisela stepped closer with a slight frown of concern. Yuri was looking back and forth between them with even more worry. What was wrong now?

"I think, I think l'm going to be ill..."

Yuri for a moment just smiled dumbly. Of course Gunter was sick. But wait, he didn't mean?... Of all the impossible things he had ever seen since he first arrived here in Shin Makoku, the last thing he ever thought he'd witness was Lord Gunter Von Kleist actually doing something as normal and disgusting as throwing up!

It was officially time to panic!


	3. Chapter 3

One deep indigo eye began to twitch as the scratching of quill on parchment gradually slowed. A pair of indecently bare legs ending in shiny red stiletto heels were posed just at the edge of the papers piled on the large mahogany desk.

Following these long legs one would come to a full piece red bathing suit, also in shiny red vinyl. Cinnamon orange curls cascaded down towards a scandalously low neckline and overabundant cleavage that jutted out like twin mountain tops. Sin red lipstick and a pair of red bunny ears also coordinated well with the ensemble, though the ladies eyes were hard to see beneath a forest of false eyelashes seductively lowered. Long white satin gloves hugged a pair of rather thick muscled arms that were currently propping up Gwendals visitor as she reclined seductively across his desk.

"Are you going to tell me what you want or shall I have you forcibly removed from my office for interrupting my work?"

The general all but growled at the intruder.

"You can use any type of force you want with me Commander. You know I'm game for anything…"

The orange haired, lady?, purred at him in a rather masculine drawl and traced a few abstract patterns across the polished desktop with her white satin fingertips.

"I don't have time for nonsense today. Günters sick and I've got paperwork up to my ears without him."

"Oh? His Excellency looked fine when I saw him this morning…."

One mischievous eyebrow raised and a small frown formed on those ruby lips.

"That's the problem with Günter. For all his endless chatter he never says a word about anything important. He collapsed in the courtyard just before noon. "

Gwendal remained stone faced and shuffled a few papers from one pile to another.

"What? But surely…"

The muscular lady sat herself up with a little more alarm. Had there been some sort of attack? Some kind of poison or magical assault on the royal advisor?

"It's nothing. Wraith fever. He was simply worn out from all the festivities and still trying to work on top of it all."

Gwendal tried not to show any worry for his companion. He had spoken to Gisela himself and been reassured. But he hadn't ignored the lingering worry in the young healers eyes. Was there something she wasn't telling him?

"Ah…Well then…if you say it's nothing…"

The red clad bunny lady sounded much more relieved. And yet she could tell her Commander was agitated and worried. He was a hard fellow to read, but there were little things that always gave him away. Like right now, he was air knitting, because there were no more papers that needed shifting around. Little agitated twitches of his fingers that betrayed his need to do something with his hands to find calm.

"But maybe we should go pay him a visit anyway! Come on Commander, I'm all dressed up with nowhere to go!"

"No, I said I have work to do. "

Gwendal growled back. He knew the other wanted him to ask why he was wearing what he was wearing, but he refused to be baited. He settled for glowering at a new pile of papers. It was Günters own fault for getting sick in the first place. He didn't deserve any sympathy. And yet Gwendals thoughts kept straying and his eyes kept darting to the empty chair that held no reassuring presence in white.

"Awwwww, but I went to all this trouble! And I know his Excellency always appreciates my efforts, unlike some people around here... "

There was still no response from Gwendal. It didn't look like he was going to budge on this one. Miss bunny ears was not going to give in easily. She could tell the General cared.

" You know, Lord Von Kleist helped me choose the costumes for my last performance. I was a hair away from convincing him to join in too."

At the thought of Gunter cross dressing Gwendal coughed slightly and grabbed a nearby map to hide behind. The man was too pretty for his own good already and Gwendal felt his face heating up. This only encouraged his scantily clad visitor more.

"Lady Tseri wanted it all to be hot pink fishnets and black leather, but his Excellency convinced me it would be far more seductive if I started out with innocent white lace covering everything and then remove some layers to brighter naughtier colours. I wonder where he became so experienced with such things? It was a grand success anyway, don't you think?"

Gwendal was busy trying to block out the mental imagery from the few seconds of the show he had to endure. Thank Shinou for Günter so that people had time to leave before they were completely blinded by the gaudy display.

He never wanted to see the advisor on that stage, it was all too cheap and tasteless. Although an image of Günter in a light mauve corset and lace panties spread out on a bed was another matter entirely. One he was not going to let torture him for the rest of the day!

Of course out loud Gwendal only grunted in vague approval. He shifted uncomfortably in his seat and wondered why all the best spys were always slightly unbalanced. Perhaps you really had to be insane to want such a dangerous job?

"I'm thinking of making it a regular event. It seemed to be wonderful for moral! Next time I want to convince Von Bielfelds men to join in. Some of those magic users in his squad would look very pretty in black lace... But of course, to have Lord Von Kleist up there, THE most beautiful man in the kingdom, now that would be a real prize!"

Miss Bunny was smirking slightly now. She knew if she could just keep this up eventually Gwendal would give in and go visit Günter just to avoid more embarrassment. It was a tactic he had learned well from watching the generals mother. Lady Tseri embarrassed her boys into doing anything she wanted.

Gwendal sighed tiredly and tried to tune out the insanity of cross dressing soldiers. It was unfortunate that the cabaret style show actually had been good for troop moral. And saved the real ladies any disgrace to their honor. He had just opened his mouth to object to the idea that Günter couldn't help organize such an event if he was also to be on stage, a fact that had surely been his salvation the first time around, when he was interrupted loudly.

"Josak! What were you saying about my men?"

As if right on cue to make Gwendals new headache even worse, Wolfram burst into his office unannounced. The blond soldier was obviously in one of his more irritated and flammable moods.

"And get off my big brothers desk! You look like some cheap whore, it's disgusting! Why do you even let him do this?"

Yes, Wolfram was already fuming and to appease him Jozak slunk off the desk to drape himself over an armchair in the corner of the room. He held an attitude that said he was eagerly awaiting the fireworks show.

"Because good spys are hard to find."

Gwendal deadpanned at him. Even when Wolfram was angry he was cute and so Gwendal could never find fault with his baby brother.

"Awww! That's so sweet of you to say Commander! I just knew you loved me after all!"

Jozak was quick to clasp his hands under his chin and bat fake eyelashes towards the general.

"Whatever. I don't have time for this crap. Where is Yuri! That wimp is late, we're supposed to be helping with Gretas riding lessons!"

Wolfram stomped his foot for added effect.

"Hmmm, have you checked with Conrart? Seems to me, the Captain of the royal guard might know where his Majesty is, seeing as it's his job and all…."

Josak felt the need to point out. It was very likely from Wolframs glare that he hadn't really looked anywhere. It was just like him to simply demand that someone else do his work for him and Gwendals office happened to be the closest place when the thought occurred to him.

"Of course not! I don't have time to be running all over the castle looking for Conrart when I'm supposed to be looking for my fiancé! He better not be off cheating on me, I can't leave that wimp alone for five minutes before he's drooling over some girl."

Wolfram crossed his arms and tossed his head a little. At that moment he reminded Gwendal of a particularly stubborn horse he had once. He sold it right away.

"I am sure his Majesty is not cheating on you Wolfram. He's too awkward around girls to even try."

For the thousandth time he reassured his little brother, saying bluntly what everyone else tried to imply.

"That doesn't mean he doesn't want to! Don't think I've missed the way he looks at every skirt that walks by!"

Wolfram had gone from loud attention getting rage to sullen pouting rage.

"He's a teenager with hormones. Don't forget he's barely sixteen. You've got a good seventy years on him at least."

In the corner Jozak was hiding laughter, poorly. He always thought the situation between the clueless king and his overreacting fiancé was priceless. One day they were going to either realize they were in love and start screwing like rabbits, or break up with the biggest explosions the kingdom had ever seen. Either way he couldn't wait to see it.

"Right, I'm engaged to a child. Of course, that makes everything better doesn't it! You people have no idea what I go through at all do you! Every time he comes back from that Earth of his he tries to avoid me saying I'm clingy! Do I look clingy to you? Do I look like I need a wimp like that to hang off of? I'm his fiancé, he can't ignore me like this! I deserve better!"

Wolfram was yelling louder now and pacing back and forth. Gwendal let out another grating sigh. This just wasn't a good day for getting work done at all.

Suddenly Gwendal stood and walked towards the door, effectively stopping Wolfram from going into full rant mode that could take up at least half an hour of his time.

"As much as I'd love to stay and listen to your endless complaints about our King, whom I know you love anyways, I have somewhere I need to be."

"What? Where are you going? What's going on!"

Wolfram was taken aback slightly at his brothers behavior. He wasn't going to help him find Yuri and he wasn't going to listen to his complaints about Yuri. Why was his big brother abandoning him all of a sudden?

"I am going to visit Günter in the infirmary."

At that bit of news Jozak sprang up from his chair at once. Embarrassment hadn't worked but an angry Wolfram had!

"But he's sick, he's just going to be sleeping. Who cares about boring old Günter! I have to find Yuri!"

"Then go and find him and stop wasting my time."

With that Gwendal turned on his heel and began a solid march down the castle hallways. Wolfram was left sputtering at being denied and Jozak stuck his tongue out at him as he strutted past.

A fireball followed Miss Bunny, nearly singeing her little cotton tail. But she was glad. The Generals heart finally had him moving in the right direction.


	4. Chapter 4

*

*

Yuri's eyes widened as he watched Gisela push her father down into the narrow mattress with a firm hand to the center of his chest.

"Honestly, it won't do you a bit of good if you can't keep it in. You're so fidgety! Just lie still and …"

"Uh, maybe I should get a bowl or a bucket or something?..."

Yuri interrupted in a nervous sort of tone.

Günter didn't look like he was able to take the stern advice directed upon him by his loving daughter.

In fact, to the young Kings mounting dread, the advisors face had taken on a pallor that would rival the whitewash of the infirmary walls. His eyes were tearing up and he was breathing rather sharply, swallowing and taking in deep breaths through his nose while keeping his lips in a firm though rather distressed line. He was still clutching the blanket above his stomach with fingers that were also beginning to whiten from the hardening of his pained grip.

Yuri really didn't want to see Günter throw up. He'd probably loose his own lunch then too! And Wolfram would find out and call him a wimp, he'd never live it down! But if you were sick, you were sick, right?

"That won't be necessary Heika."

Gisela told him in her certain tone. Before he or Günter knew what was happening the young woman had turned down the covers and was unbuttoning her father's high collared night shirt. He was thankfully wearing loose drawstring pants beneath it so Yuri wasn't given too much of a show when Gisela placed a hand over her fathers waist.

The soft green glow of healer's energy cast a ghostly sheen across the white of her patient's skin. She was rubbing in a slow kind of circle. Günter at once seemed to relax with a small sigh and let his head sink back on the meager pillow.

"See, its ok now."

The healer said with a knowing smile seeing that she had done some good.

"Can you take over for a minute Heika? I need to get some more water."

She took Yuri's hand and yanked it to take the place of her own. Then she stood and took up the empty water pitcher from the bedside table. Her back was to them so that she missed Yuri's panicked look and the widening of her Fathers eyes. A light flush of color raised across Günter's cheeks that had nothing to do with fever.

"Uh, uh, what am I supposed to do? Is this right?!"

The teen managed to stutter at Gisela's retreating form. She turned and gave him a quick wink over her shoulder.

"Don't worry Your Majesty, you're a natural!"

It was only after she had disappeared completely from the small room that Yuri actually registered the fact that his hand was on Günter's bare skin and his own small glow of maryouku was lighting the soft pale surface blue. He tried to copy the healer's circular rubbing technique with a frown of concentration.

Günter wasn't saying anything… He looked like he was in some sort of disbelieving haze. Was that good? Was he really helping? Had he killed the poor man by inducing a nosebleed of embarrassment?

At least Yuri always assumed they were from embarrassment at the mere mention of anything remotely inappropriate. His advisor was always so proper. The guy followed him around like a mother hen. He nagged worse than his own mother when it came to lessons and protocol and his "Kingly Duties". There was no way Günter ever thought about him as anything more than a rather slow to learn student.

Yuri had long since resigned himself to the fact that if there was an actual school for learning to be King he'd be in the learning disabled class with all the other "special students" who should be held back a few years.

It was through thoughts about his lack luster learning curve as a Maoh that it hit him; the feeling of his maryouku reaching down into the body below him, and the feeling of all the places, all the pains and weakness and overall sickness where he also needed to reach. And also the knowledge that it would only bring temporary relief as he was doing now. As soon as he pulled his energy away the symptoms of the sickness would return as they were.

For the first time Yuri really looked at the bared strip of flesh under his touch. It left him blinking and speechless and he didn't want to raise his eyes to see the man's face. To see that this wasted figure with every rib showing and a waistline as hollow as a greyhounds belly really did belong to his friend.

Günter had always been willowy and thin. Beneath all the voluminous layers of his hair and cloak and robes he had the smooth muscle tone of a dancer or a martial artist. But now the light definition of his muscles seemed to cling to bone. A figure made of steel rods and whipcord with nothing left in between.

"It's alright, you can stop now Heika. I feel, much better, thank-you."

His friend's weak voice struggling to reach him brought sudden tears pricking at the back of Yuri's eyes that he had to blink away. Günter looked on the verge of passing out but his half lidded gaze was focused with determination on his King. He would never give in to sleep while he yet had his beloved ruler's attention.

"I, I'm sorry I can't do more. I don't know enough about this healing stuff."

Yuri managed to force some words out of his suddenly tight throat. He quickly drew his hand away from his patient and bowed his head. He started fastening the shirt buttons up once more. There were a lot of buttons, small pearls that gave him trouble finding each button hole. Yuri tried to concentrate on his clumsy efforts rather than thoughts about Günter's poor health.

"Oh, but Your Majesty has done a splendid job! I really feel, one hundred percent better!"

Yuri only nodded at the usual enthusiasm and tried to ignore the coughing that followed. He was certain his friend was already feeling worse now that he had stopped. He gave a half hearted smile and concentrated on doing up the nightshirt.

The more Yuri fiddled with the buttons the more he was aware of how little stood between him and an easily naked Günter and how very alone and secluded they were right now. The smallest cough from his advisor had Yuri trying to ignore abs that should be carved on a time smoothed marble statue somewhere. He bent his head more to try and hide the hot blush that had decided to assault his face.

He didn't know why he was blushing exactly. They were both guys after all. But the silkyness of Gunter's skin still lingered in his mind as his hands dealt with cotton fabric that was rough in comparison.

"It's not your fault. I'll be well in a few days Heika. As soon, as I can eat again, I'll be much stronger…My daughter is right, I should try harder to get better. I want, want to…there's so much work to do…"

Günter's long fingers were suddenly over Yuri's, guiding him as patiently as ever. He tried to sit up further against the pillow but fell back with a soft frustrated noise in the back of his throat. He frowned at his own weakness. A bead of sweat crept down the side of his pale temple as he tried to will himself more strength to talk with his King.

"Hey, it's ok. Like Gisela said, we've got everything covered." Yuri squeezed one bony shoulder in reassurance. "All you have to do is rest and get better! You've been working really hard lately, you planned that whole festival! Everyone's still talking about how much fun they had."

"Thank you Heika. I hope you are able at attend the next one. The people, nothing I do can possibly make up for your absence. They long to see their King more than anything."

Buttons finally fastened and covers pulled up, the weary advisor let his eyes close lightly even as he was speaking.

"Ah, I'm really sorry about that! I didn't even know there was a mid winter's festival until I missed it! The next event you plan, I'll be there front and center, no matter what! That's a promise, ok Gunter?"

Günter opened his eyes once more, a languid hand rising to lay its back across his sweat damp forehead. Yuri didn't think anyone ever really used that sort of gesture outside of a soap opera, but with Günter over dramatics were executed with such natural grace you just had to accept them. He squinted up at his King as if Yuri himself were a too bright light source.

"Heika?..."

"What is it? Can I get you something? Water? Another blanket? More soup?"

"Please… say it again?"

The advisors voice was so soft and the look in his shadow rimmed eyes even softer as they searched the young King's face.

"Say what again? That I'll come to the next festival? Because I definitely will! I'm not missing out on all the fun twice!"

Yuri proclaimed with as much enthusiasm and as broad a smile as he could muster. A small voice nagged at the back of his mind saying maybe Günter wouldn't get better in time for the next holiday. Maybe this was really serious. Maybe he wouldn't get better at all…

"You, my name, please just say it once more?...Your accent, it's so exotic, when you call me I always feel such a thrill…"

Günter had used a great deal of effort to reach for Yuri's hand, caging it between the fine elegant fingers of both of his own. The devotion on his face was as plain to read as if it were a prayer book.

Yuri had a trapped surreal feeling as if he were stuck inside one of his mother's shojo mangas.

This was the part in the novel where the dark handsome King was supposed to cup the other mans cheek, lean down close, run his other hand through that long gorgeous moon spun hair, look longingly into those deeply loyal amethyst jeweled eyes and whisper his name passionately against already parted white rose petal lips over and over until they met in a scorching kiss so hot it melted their very souls together.

And that is exactly the point at which Yuri's poor fangirl scarred brain short circuited and he couldn't process any more. Because even on his worse day practically at deaths door step Lord Günter Von Kleist was the perfect picture of "Take me now I'm begging for it Your Majesty!" And for the first time ever it finally registered in Yuri's head that Günter actually wanted him.

He wasn't joking. It wasn't just empty flattery to boost Yuri's confidence. It wasn't only to bother Wolfram who wasn't even here. There were no nobles or visiting dignitaries around to impress. There weren't even any guards around to overhear. It was him and Günter intimately alone in a very small room with a bed and a tiny window no one could possibly see in through. And the fever had Günter saying much less than usual and only what he thought was most important for Yuri to hear.

"You, uh, but… huh?"

Yuri's oh so intelligent response and his deer in the headlights look completely shattered the fangirl fantasy quality of the moment. But now Yuri knew Günter was serious. And his stomach sunk at the confirmation of the look that passed over Günter's face then. It was the same gentle smile and patient gaze, almost a resigned sort of sigh passed his lips as he let his grip slip away from Yuri's hand.

And then he looked away.

"I'm sorry Heika, I, I'm only tired. Please forgive me."

Yuri often squirmed under the others scrutiny and intense emotions, but to see him look away, to recognize the disappointment. It made something hurt in Yuri. There was injustice here. He was causing Günter pain! How long? How long had he been so clueless of the others feelings? He had to know!

"Uh, Gunter…can I ask you something? I was only wondering, um, you know, if I wasn't the Maoh, do you think we'd still be, er, friends? Would you still feel the same way about me if I had just shown up as a regular guy without being a double black or anything?"

Yuri decided that being friends was the best thing to call it right now. They were friends. Just like Wolfram was his friend. Before now though, he'd never considered Günter might want to be more. He'd thought all the compliments were simply to build his ego as King. A good friend and teacher offering him support. Günter was like that with everyone… wasn't he?

"Yes, of course!"

Günter's attention snapped back to him immediately and Yuri found himself smiling for no other reason.

Wolfram he knew wanted to be more than friends, but he also knew that going down that road meant a whole lot of fire balls chucked at his head. Fire and Water just didn't mix well, how much more obvious did the equation have to be?

But he'd never considered Water and Wind before. He'd never considered that Wind might actually like Water, as in LIKE like Water... It was a terribly grade school train of thought he was on but sometimes the simplest things were the easiest to overlook and also turned out to be the most important.

"From the moment I first met you I knew you were someone very special! You're passionate and open hearted. I know I would still admire, your strength of will. Even if you had pink hair instead of black, I would think you very handsome. Your soul has, has such energy but also such calm. Everyone you meet trusts you, to take care of them. They can see your kindness, and sense of justice, your unfailing determination…"

The older mazoku would have gone on and on about his beloveds virtues if his voice hadn't turned ragged and given out to gasping coughs.

"Gunter!"

Yuri jumped up panicked and snatched the cup of water from the side table. He brought it over without spilling too much and Günter reached for it with teary eyes. Both their hands closed around the small tin vessel.

"I'm sorry! I didn't mean to make you worse! Here, try some water. Take it slow, ok?"

Günter nodded and obliged, soft lips parting against the hard metal of the mug as Yuri tipped it up. The teen looked down over him and noticed how thick and feathery Günter's lashes were up close. They were actually the same pale silvery lilac color as his hair, he must wear mascara to darken them on a regular day.

Make-up was a girl thing. So was smelling nice and having long hair. And smooth porcelain skin. And the way his eyes had that sparkle to them even when he was sick. And his lips and his hands and just everything was so refined and perfect and so strangely androgynously beautiful. That was Günter and no one else.

And Günter liked him!

Something in Yuri was doing little summersaults at the idea. Someone as funny and smart and powerful and respected and drop dead gorgeous as Günter really liked him!

It should seem creepy or weird that his teacher was attracted to him. He knew if they were back on Earth a teacher hitting on their student would be considered criminal. But he was so used to having his adviser around, so used to him as a friend and a constant part of his life. It had become routine to hear the endless compliments and the shock of realizing the man was entirely serious was hardly lasting. It didn't even seem strange that he was considering Gunter in a new light.

As far as guys went, if he were looking for a guy, which he definitely wasn't, Wolfram was impossibly cute and even kind of pretty, and Conrart was handsome and sometimes gave him fond glances, and Gwendal was downright intimidating even in his good looks. Jozak always had that special grin and laser blue eyes, even Murata was kind of cool looking when he wasn't trying hard to be aloof or downright unnerving.

But Günter, he was the highest rung on the ladder, he was off the ladder of attainability! He didn't seem to be from the same planet as any other guys Yuri knew. He certainly blew all of the girls he'd ever drooled over out of the water. Back on Earth people had treated him like a super model he was that impossibly perfect. And through some insane stroke of luck Günter had taken a shine to Yuri?!

The young King just had to test this further, it couldn't really be true, could it?

"Are you ok now? I can hold you up higher in my arms if you need to drink some more? I didn't mean to make you feel worse."

"Ah, thank-you Heika. You're much too kind to me…"

The adviser answered but didn't object. A moment later he realized he should have. He was more than a little startled when Yuri crawled in behind him at the head of the bed. The King all but pulled him into his lap so that he was leaning back against Yuri's chest as Yuri was leaning against the wall.

Yuri wrapped his arms around the thin frame and settled Günter against him. The older demon was a good deal taller than him but since he was reclining it didn't matter so much. Other than height there wasn't a lot of difference in their build and the poor fellow had lost so much weight he was easy to lift.

"Heika!? What are you…?"

There was a moment when Günter was rigid and trying to hold himself away from Yuri but the teen wasn't having any of it and hugged him closer.

"Just relax Gunter, I'm trying to help you…eh, see? This is better now, right?"

The small gasp Günter made and the obvious blush as he was pulled against his King made a rush of pride fill Yuri.

It was some kind of miracle! Somehow, Günter really did find him attractive! He wasn't just being nice or sucking up to the King when he went off on a whole list of compliments. He really did think all those things were true?!

The small contented sigh that followed a moment later as Günter finally settled and snuggled lightly into his embrace left Yuri with an overall feeling of warmth. The same feeling he had when Greta would run to him and hug him out of pure joy to be near him. He knew that same pure unguarded joy lit his advisors eyes whenever they met.

Yuri found the softness of Günter's hair as his head leaned back into his shoulder simply wonderful. He discretely took a few deep breaths of the delicate spring like fragrance. It was some kind of lingering perfume surely but he couldn't remember the name of the flower it reminded him of. There wasn't cologne that carried the scent of a fresh breeze, was there? He guiltily cleared his throat and tried to get his mind back on topic so Günter wouldn't think he was just doing this to be a pervert and feel him up. Which he definitely wasn't!

"Here, try and drink a little more. Gisela seems to have gotten sidetracked but I can summon water if you need it. I'm getting better at that one spell you taught me. I can almost call up a whole bathtub full now and I don't even feel tired."

He held the cup gently to the man's mouth and waited as he slowly drank a little more. Günter was practically limp against him, he was too worn out to refuse anything at the moment. Yuri watched the flow of clear liquid against those finely sculpted lips with guilty abandon.

He shouldn't be starring. Günter was a guy. He shouldn't be at all interested. Just because Günter liked him and was attracted to him, didn't mean he should… But, those lips, those eyes, that hair, that smile! And it was all for him if he were to just reach out and…

Günter closed his eyes. He turned his face away with a softly murmured thank-you to his King. He let his cheek rest against Yuri for just a little longer to hear the strength of his heartbeat beneath his ear. There was no harm in enjoying the embrace for a short time since he was too weak to break out of it anyway.

The older mazoku had decided that this was highly inappropriate, but that his dear innocent Maoh didn't know any better. Yuri was soundly engaged to Wolfram. That wouldn't change no matter how much pity the young King was currently piling on him for his illness.

The exhausted knight cared nothing for his own pride because it just felt so nice to be held. He was willing to take whatever scraps of affection he could from the Maoh while he could get it. But he would never do anything to tarnish the Kings reputation. The nagging feeling that someone might come in and see them like this made him stir once more.

"Heika, you don't have to stay so long. Please, you don't need to feel sorry for me. Gisela takes care of me very well. I'm so proud of her, she's become such a strong healer…"

"But I'd like to help too! You're my friend and I miss you Gunter. Not having you around, it's like the moons gone, you know? Whenever I'm away on Earth I always turn to ask you something to see what you'd think or what I should do, but you're not there. Just let me stay with you a bit longer?"

Günter would have offered more protest but he had only half heard what Yuri was saying through his mounting exhaustion. The worry for his King's reputation faded against the feeling of comfort. He fuzzily registered the nice feeling that came with the words "I miss you". He felt so safe and warm and peaceful. For his King to just hold him, this was one of his fondest dreams. He missed Yuri too.

"Yes…Heika... anything, you want…"

Yuri realized Günter was falling asleep on him and he should let him get his rest. The older mazoku was in fact already out, his weight pressing onto Yuri like an oversized doll.

Yuri stretched to put the cup away on the bedside table. Then he figured it wouldn't hurt anything to give in and stroke his hands through the man's hair a few times.

He had always secretly wanted to touch Günter's hair. It was so shiny and long with a delicately surreal colour. It was a powdery silver white with a definite purple sheen to it when the light caught it. Naturally purple hair was still entirely exotic to Yuri. The first time they met he had to resist the urge to tug on it to make sure it wasn't a wig. He had watched curiously for weeks to see if it was dyed and the roots would come in a different color.

Yuri felt guilty again even as he was hesitantly stroking the strands, but they were alone right? Günter wouldn't remember it but Yuri was going to. It really was so soft and smooth, like liquid jade running between his fingers.

He even thought about almost maybe possibly… could he really steal a kiss? Would he even like it? Wouldn't it be wrong since Günter was asleep? He quickly shook his head against the idea. It was icky and it was wrong! Günter was a guy and so was he!

…But looking at Günter, nothing about him could ever seem icky. And Günter liked him, as in liked him liked him, so he wouldn't mind it, right? Then again, it was Günter, and Günter was the kind of person who followed all the rules. There were probably a ton of rules to kissing that Yuri didn't even have a clue about. He wouldn't want to get it wrong and offend him!

Yuri quickly decided that he should at least ask to see if it was ok first so he'd probably never be brave enough. He knew he wouldn't really like it and it was stupid to even think of it. If only Günter wasn't so lovely and so terribly alone in this empty little room he would never have thought of it in the first place.

He wondered if Günter had ever been kissed before, and who he might have been with. All kinds of stunningly beautiful girls and handsome men danced through Yuri's head as if they were at a ball. Strangely enough, at every ball Yuri had ever been to, Günter had stood alone and never danced and no one ever seemed to ask him. He never even dressed up for the balls, he wore the same every day robe and cloak. It was as if there was a big "Off Limits" sign over the man's head. As impossible as it sounded, maybe he was a bad dancer?

How could someone like Günter stay single for so long? It was a real mystery to the young King. Yuri would always find him either working on paperwork, or reading, or sometimes talking to his horse. It was a strange thing to realize that someone who seemed so friendly and warm spent all his time outside of work alone.

He had never been married that Yuri knew of. He had never been with anyone as long as Yuri had known him. Günter was always preaching about inappropriate behavior and no sex until marriage.

A sudden thought was dawning on Yuri that made his fingers freeze mid stroke in his advisors hair. Could Günter actually be a vir …

"Sorry I'm so late Heika! I ran into Conrart and we got to talking. How did you make out with the…oh. "

The cheerful smile died on Gisela's candy pink lips as she took in exactly where her King had ended up and what he was currently doing. She nearly dropped the pitcher of water she had gone to refill.

"Yuri! What in Shinous name are you doing in bed with my Father!"

From the instantly murderous death glare the green haired healer was giving him, Yuri figured he might just have found out why Günter stayed single so long.

"How, how dare you!"

Gisela had thought she could trust innocent, clueless, and usually highly honorable King Yuri out of anyone in the known world. He had just proved her wrong!

Her shriek let every part of the castle know what a guilty pervert he was as Yuri went tearing out of the room as if a pack of rabid sand bears were after him. As he ducked the thrown pitcher of water shattering against the door frame, he thought rabid sand bears just might be safer.

*

*

*


	5. Chapter 5

*

*

*

The late afternoon sky heaved and pitched with darkness above the ancient stone battlements of Blood Pledge Castle. A deep low wailing began in the very depths of the dungeons and rose to a high keening cry as icy winds tore their way up to the tips of the tallest flagpoles to claw at the gold and black of the great demon clans banners.

The castle was awash in the eerie sounds of cold branches creaking and groaning in the skeletal trees. Snow and icicles shifted dangerously to slide off peaked rooftops. Everything was black and frozen and unsettled as the air around it roared to life. Snow banks were no more than ghostly blue hills in the dim half light streaming powder into the swirling wind. The building storm promised to make them mountains by morning.

There was no one there to sooth the winds or soften the weather. Their familiar steward felt the rise and shift but he did not come to stay them. Shinmakoku's capital was in for its worst snowstorm in centuries.

********************************************

Gwendal took a small soft little trinket out of an inner pocket in his long forest green coat. His steps slowed slightly as he turned it over and over and made a little dancing motion in the air with it in front of him. Jozak was clicking along behind him expertly in stilettos on stone. He craned his neck and tilted his red vinyl bunny ears trying to see. The taller mans broad shoulder thwarted him but he began to tease anyway, knowing very well what it was.

"A gift for his Excellency, eh Commander?"

Of course Gwendal grumbled at being caught up in cuteness and hid the tiny hand knitted plushie inside his large fist.

"None of your business."

Came the expected curt reply. Jozak only grinned more at the long charcoal grey pony tail on the Generals back and tried to step around him.

"Aww, come now, lets have a look see? What was it you gave him last time he was ill, a mouse wasn't it?"

Teasing the General was the best way Jozak could think of to keep warm while wearing his skimpy costume through the freezing hallways of the castle. He was stubbornly keeping it on and not changing or covering up even though he was beginning to shiver. How would he embarrass the Commander if he gave in?

"It was a fox. A blue fox. They have them in his Province. And there's nothing wrong with taking a get well gift to a friend, a comrade in arms and office."

The last time Gwendal had seen Günter ill, the man had taken a poisoned arrow meant for their King and been left in a soulless state of suspended animation. A chill crept up his spine beneath his thick wool coat at the memory of seeing the selfless knight lying in Anissinas lab in what could very well have become his coffin instead of only a stasis chamber.

"No, no, of course not. You are both Lords of near equal station, and you work together every day. No one would think it odd at all."

Jozaks agreement only drew attention towards the fact that any kindness coming from the dark stoic General was highly out of character. They were both aware of it. Gwendals good friends knew he had a kind and fair heart, but they also knew he had no patience for weakness. He left no man behind on the battlefield but he also did not reward failure.

Lord Von Kleist was down and out and for Gwendal to even visit was already going to be talked about. Especially so soon and especially since they had passed more than one of the gossipy maids on their way here. It was no noble heroic deed that had the advisor in the infirmary this time. There was nothing but raw concern and emotion drawing Gwendal to his side and it had already been noted.

Jozak was in front of him now and he had a mischievous look in his bright blue eyes as if he might just try to pry the plushie out of his hand any moment for a game of keep away.

"Look, it's only a little lion, it's nothing big or extravagant. It would sit in my desk drawer collecting dust otherwise."

Gwendal at last sighed accepting the inevitable conclusions of others and showed his precious misshapen white and mauve striped lump with tiny amethyst bead eyes. It looked more like a rabbit with a long tail or a long eared squirrel than a lion. But there actually was a discernable ruffle of purple fluff for a mane.

The spy didn't even try to contain his snickers.

"A white lion is it My Lord? With a lavender mane? Oh ho! No wonder you can't wait to go visit him. Should I let you go alone so that you can be pounced on without an audience? I'll be sure to tell all the maids to cover their virgin ears lest your passioned roaring get too loud!"

Gwendal stuffed the little animal away at once and his brows lowered into his usual fierce glower. He might have to suffer such things from the fanciful young maids but he didn't have to put up with it from one of his own men. He ground his teeth and glared at Jozak and if looks could kill the spy would have been six feet under yesterday.

"Now, now, Commander! I'm, ah, sure you had a perfectly good reason for making a lion like that…"

The red head knew better than to trifle with that apocalyptic look. He raised both hands defensively and put on his most innocent false eye lashed expression.

"I once watched him fencing with Conrart and he ran up a wall just like a cat. I thought, well, he might like…"

Gwendal didn't know why he had bothered to say anything. His excuse sounded pathetically juvenile even to his own ears. To his surprise Jozak simply smiled crookedly at him and whapped him on his shoulder.

"Ha, ha! Yes! I've seen him pull that move too! The Captain could never get it, always falls flat on his ass! The look on his face when he's sitting there is always priceless, he's so stubborn he can't believe it won't work for him. But some things only a wind demon or a cat can master."

Gwendal felt a tiny bit better at that, he might not have to strangle the cross dresser with his own garters after all. He grunted his dismissal of the subject and continued his forward march towards the infirmary.

Anyone could see that Günter was an agile and proud creature with all the appropriate dignity a Demon Lord should possess. Even if on most days he put on a flighty show and chattered and sprang about more like a deranged chipmunk on caffeine than a regal lion.

Gwendal had seen his quiet moments. He knew there were secret depths in those dark violet eyes that only rarely showed. He waited for those brief seconds, longed for them and what tiny part of his companion might be further revealed.

Asking Lord Von Kleist directly about his true thoughts or of his past always produced a change of topic. Gwendal however was a patient man. One of these days he was sure he'd turn to Günter and at last really see him. See the noble heartfelt demon he was growing to love bit by bit as he discovered him behind that beautiful courtly mask of airy distractions and flights of fancy.

***********************************************

Yuri had honestly never been so scared in all his sixteen years as he was in this very moment!

He had faced world ending evil before, but he had never really been afraid for his own life at those times. No, his fears had always been for everyone else he was trying to protect. But right now, as he huddled shivering in the back of a dusty broom closet hoping and praying to every god and angel and benevolent spirit that ever existed while he waited breathlessly for Lady Gisela Von Kleist to pass him by, he finally knew the true meaning of terror.

"I swear to the Great One, when I find you, you vile little lecher, I will castrate you with my bare hands and feed you your own balls after I've mashed them with a rock!"

Gisela was screeching in a booming voice that echoed down the halls as if she were some deranged monster in a horror film. Yuri nearly fainted when he heard her.

With a rock?... Really?!!

The intelligent kind little healer had turned into a vengeful mindless barbarian and he was her only ill fated target.

Yuri knew no friendly smile and good natured apology was going to get him out of this one alive and intact. His one hope was that she wouldn't find him and he could make a break for it to the safety of Conrart or someone else who could help him. He'd even take Wolfram right now so long as his fiance kept him alive and male!

The sound of her heeled boots tapping sharply on the stone got closer and closer and Yuris heart was beating in his throat. He could hear a metallic scraping sound dragging along on the stone as well. Was that…the blade of a sword? At the chilling recognition he nearly wet his pants. She wasn't fooling around at all! He was really really going to die here!

Oh god, oh god, oh god, his Mom had always been right! If you really like someone you have to just tell them and do things openly! Sneaking around and taking advantage, or in this case looking like you were and kinda sorta thinking about it, only got you very very dead! All thoughts of Günter had left his head. All he could think now was that he'd never get to tell Wolfram that he, how much he, that they really should have…

A loud bang sounded on the door to the closet and Yuri nearly suffered a heart attack on the spot. Gisela had pounded on it with her fist and her low hissing voice seeped musically into the dark little room like a cold draft under the door.

"Where, oh where, could that perverted Maoh be…."

He swallowed dryly. This was it. She was crazy, truly psycho! And he was dead!

He screwed his eyes shut. His last thoughts were of his gorgeous blond fiancé glaring heartlessly at him and mouthing the word "cheater".

Yuri stayed tensed for a long drawn out minute. And then another. Finally he lowered his hands from their protective place over his head and he cracked one dark eye open. Was this some kind of trick, was she just waiting him out?

He slowly took a shaky breath still trying not to be heard. He didn't dare move as he strained his hearing to try and make out what was happening on the other side of that door.

******************************************************

"Yuri! Yuuuuuuuuuriiiiiii!! Where in the name of Shinou has that wimp gotten to?!"

A clearly irate Wolfram was stomping his way through the halls of the castle scaring guards into attention and causing maids to duck into rooms ahead of him to avoid being set on fire for daring to be in his path.

"Is it too much to ask, is it really too much, for him to want to see his own fiancé when he returns home?!"

Wolfram held up a literally smoldering fist and brandished it in the air. He wanted a target. He needed to flame something now lest his fire element start to consume him along with his burning rage.

Dorkaskos chose that exact inopportune moment to come blundering out of a door way carrying a load of elaborately decorated silver plated helms that were obviously too heavy and too unbalanced for the scrawny little mazoku soldier to handle. An evil Cheshire grin spread across Wolframs face as he purposefully stood in the bald mans way and even went so far as to stick a foot out to trip him on purpose.

Expensive ceremonial headgear went clattering to the ground along with the poor soldier. He picked himself up and looked around him for the cause. Wolframs sharp shout of his name made the fellow jump with a yelp and his wide horrified eyes turned from the scattered helmets to the angry Prince consort.

"Dorkaskos! What is the meaning of this!? How dare you assault my person and damage valuable military equipment in the process! I could have you court marshaled and kicked out of the kingdom on your ass for this kind of careless behavior!"

Wolfram laid it on thick with a haughty glare and delighted in the mans face draining of color and the way he had started to incoherently whimper and grovel at the toes of his boots spouting apologies.

"But, on second thought, I'm feeling very lenient today. I'm in a good mood because my fiancé has finally returned from visiting his family."

Dorkaskos looked up at the smirking blond officer in his handsome blue and gold uniform with stunning golden hair to match and emerald eyes sharper than any blade.

Lord Wolfram Von Bielefeld was pretty but not known for his mercy. He was in fact known for being an overly temperamental and conceited brat. However his pristine military record full of heroic deeds at only age eighty two and his dedication to his men plus his engagement to the Maoh made him a mazoku to respect whether you liked it or not.

"Lenient, my Lord?"

He was hopeful enough to question.

"Yes, I think I'll give you ten seconds."

Wolframs grin widened and his green eyes flared and sparked with a fierce inner heat. The smell of sulfur rose in the warming air around him.

"Ten seconds f, for what m, my Lord?"

The lowly soldier felt the need to ask.

"That's nine seconds…eight…seven…."

An apple sized ball of flame appeared in the golden princes hand hovering just above his open palm and it was growing larger and brighter by the second. Dorkaskos took one look at the hellish light illuminating that cruelly beautiful face and gulped. He was literally going to be toast!

He ran off like a shot down the hallway, waving his arms comically and screaming at the top of his lungs. Wolfram didn't hesitate to give chase. A moving target for his fireballs was exactly what he needed to let off some steam. Dorkaskos worked better when he was a bit crispy around the edges anyways. It kept him from slacking off.

"Zero!!!"

"Kyaaaaaaaaaahhhhhh! Noooooooooo! I'm too young to be barbequed!!!"

*************************************************************

Gwendal turned a corner and stopped. Jozak who was walking by his side kept going for a few more steps but he soon stopped as well, one hand moving to his smooth vinyl clad hip for a sword that wasn't there.

It looked as if a group of four castle guards up ahead were battling a ghost. The pale apparition darted amongst them in the dimly lit hallway. There were no windows here in the back of the castle and the fear lined faces of the guards were lit only by wavering torches.

Jozak immediately sprang into the fray to subdue the intruding apparition. The spy was certain this was simply someone dressed up in a sheet and ghoulish make-up to play a prank or perhaps some bizarre plan concocted by a thief.

Unfortunately, he found getting a grip on the 'ghost' was next to impossible as it dodged away into the shadows whenever the soldiers came near, but still returned to try and get past them again. Upon coming closer to his target he also found that it was no simple sheet but a true palely glowing specter that he faced. It had a blanket draped from wraith like shoulders, disheveled bedclothes, long pale tangled hair, and eyes that stared out from beneath it like dark chasms to hell.

Gwendal stood back from the scene and instead of joining Jozak he grabbed a hold of the nearest guard and hauled him over to get an explanation.

"Soldier report! What is going on here!"

He barked into the shorter mans face.

"We, it was, we meant no disrespect Sir! But he refused to return with us to the infirmary! It's, it's for his own safety, truly!"

The meaning of the mans words registered at once with Gwendal. He had thought those spins and evasions looked too practiced and too familiar. He was about to call out to them all to stop this utter foolishness when a half choked off cry came from Jozak.

The spy had actually succeeded in landing a blow on the ghost and tearing its clothing as it twisted away from his hold. He was rewarded by being slammed up against the nearest wall, his throat held in an iron grip.

He couldn't actually believe he was being choked by this thing and it had him off the ground with only one hand. He struggled and tried to use the usual ways to break a hold, but it was like he was hitting against unfeeling stone. The fingers around his windpipe were icy and that coldness was spreading through him like the winter wind making him weak.

The creature lowered him so that he was even with its dead white shadow cloaked face. The torchlight sparked golden along the liquid length of one slender fang as it hissed intimate insults against his gasping lips.

"Half breed. The scent of your blood disgusts me."

Jozak shivered right down to his toes. He had been born and raised in a world where the fear of a demons wrath simply for being part human could be deadly and real. The claw like fingers tightened around his thick neck and the muscles of his arms strained trying to pry the unnatural strength of the demon off him. Jozak was sure the last thing he would ever see were those soulless night dark eyes narrowing at him.

Fortunately, before the mercilessly slow suffocation could take effect he caught sight of the green of Gwendals outline coming in from the side. There was the sound of a blow and Jozak found himself panting hoarsely for air on the cold stone floor while his assailant turned away.

"That's one of my men Von Kleist. I'll thank you to leave his discipline to me."

The General stood there with his sword in hand and fist still raised looking not heroic but his usual level of put out. He hated having to deal with stupidity. He had honestly thought Günter was above this sort of foolishness.

"You would challenge me, Von Voltaire?"

A strange hollow voice replied. Before Gwendal could register that something was very wrong here and that his friend wasn't playing around, he found his sword knocked out of his hand and himself slammed hard face first against the opposite wall. He managed to turn his head just in time to avoid a broken nose. His arms were behind him in a twistingly painful hold and even one of his legs was trapped by Günters own.

"You'd best rethink that, boy."

Hot breath tickled against his ear and the hairs rose on the nape of his neck. The stony General bit back a moan. Gwendal had just been completely humiliated in front of the guards and Jozak. And he honestly had never been more turned on in his entire life.

He could feel the other demons body pressing against his, every little flare of his opponents maryouku excited him as it moved over his flesh to judge his weaknesses. He also felt the resistance of the stone wall before him when a certain rarely used part of his anatomy tried to stir.

"Your Excellency?...Your Excellency! Wait! What are you doing!?"

Jozak has used the wall and one of the guards help to get himself back on his feet. His voice was rough and his throat bruised but he hadn't been damaged too badly. There was clearly disbelief in his tone for it really hadn't occurred to him until just this moment who they were up against. It had all happened so fast.

There was a heavy weight in the air as Günter turned to look at him with a long pause.

"… Jozak?... Why, why are you wearing bunny ears? They're a little too much with the rest of that outfit, don't you think?"

Gwendal was released completely and Günter stepped away from him. The General tried not to show his disappointment and was very glad for his long coat when he turned around.

"Finally! Someone who knows their fashion!"

Jozak blurted out and threw his hands up in the air. The guards beside him shifted nervously and let their swords lower. They would never understand how any of the noble class were considered sane.

"I, I'm so sorry about… I wasn't thinking, when you hit me I just… Please forgive my behavior I …"

Günter was looking at the marks he had made on the poor mans throat with regret just short of horror. There really was no apology that would cover that, was there?

He was leaning on the wall himself now with one hand at his chest as he caught his breath and beads of sweat tracing down the sides of his temples. His hair was still a mess. Gwendal pretended not to stare at the smooth perfectly white sweat slicked skin of his shoulder where his torn nightshirt and the blanket had slipped down.

"Ah heh, well, don't worry about it my Lord. I know how old habits die hard. There's no bad feelings."

Jozak gave his best smile as he rubbed at his neck. He didn't however step any closer. If that had been a reflex he sure as hell didn't want to know what a planned attack would be like.

Günter raised one hand delicately to his forehead and leaned forwards more. His voice was soft and much more like himself now.

"I didn't mean to be so rough with you either, Gwendal."

His friend took the opportunity to put a hand on his back and to straighten the blanket around his shoulders with rare gentleness. He took him by the elbow and turned him around.

"It's already forgotten. You need to return to the infirmary now. You're not well and it's cold out here."

.The guards had been right to stop him if he was in such a confused state. He had never seen Günter with even a hair out of place. I was horribly unsettling to see him like this.

The mention of returning to bed seemed to make the advisor panic. The guards all had an anxious look as if to say, 'here we go again'.

"No! No, I…I have to find Gisela! She went, and then it was…but she might, she could, his majesty is in terrible danger!"

He had turned to Gwendal and was all but shaking him by his shoulders in his hysteria. The poor General was at a loss for how to placate what was obviously some sort of fevered delusion.

"Günter! His majesty is safe! Calm down, please! You know we would never let anything happen to him."

"No! No! You don't understand! My Gisela, my darling! She's gone and you have to swear to me you'll find her before it's too late! Please, Heika can't die so young! It was all my fault! I know it was! Please find her!"

The mans desperate ramblings didn't make a whole lot of sense to Gwendal but he nodded his head anyways and wrapped his arms awkwardly around Günter to try and hold him still.

"I'll find your daughter, I promise. I won't let anything happen to her or to his Majesty. "

At hearing those words the exhausted advisor gave a weak smile of relief and collapsed against him completely. Gwendal was startled at having to suddenly hold him up like one of his plushies gone limp in the wash.

"Günter?"

Jozak finally came over after waving the guards away to return to their stations.

"Looks like we'd better get him back to bed Commander. He's got some crazy fever going there."

Gwendal put the back of his hand to Güters cheek. He really was burning up! Without hesitating he picked the slighter man up in his arms bridal style. He frowned down at Günter and tried to tuck some of that messy hair behind his ear. The poor fellow was lighter than air and completely unconscious.

For what he thought would only be a short time Gwendal enjoyed the feeling of Günters overly warm body against his chest and tried very hard not to let his imagination make the uncomfortable problem below his waist any worse.

At the end of the hallway they came to the infirmary. Upon sticking his head inside the door Jozak whistled.

"They had some party in here Commander. It's trashed worse than a flock of sheep loose in a dumpling shop!"

Gwendal shifted Günter in his arms uneasily as he took in the view for himself. Every bed was overturned and glassware and pottery were broken all across the floor as if a tornado had gone through the place. He didn't like the implications of this. No wonder Günter was in such a state. Someone had surely attacked the sick bay and his only child may very well have been abducted!

"We can't leave him here. We'll take him back to his own room until we find out what's going on."

Gwendal did an about face and headed back towards the brighter upper levels of the castle. He knew he should order Jozak to one; get changed, and two; go and check with the guards to see if there was any more information to be had so they could search for Gisela effectively. He didn't do either of those things though.

Instead he simply ordered the nearest guards to spread the alert and lock down the castle and asked Jozak to stay and help him with Günter.

He honestly didn't trust himself alone with Günter at the moment. He'd do something or say something entirely stupid as soon as they were secluded. He just knew it! And for all his slow and grudging admission to himself that he might actually be falling for the older Demon, he hadn't gotten a single hint that Günter might be interested in him. The very idea could offend and perhaps even disgust the beautiful knight. He just couldn't be left alone with him to make the inevitable blunder and face that rejection. But he also wasn't going to trust him to anyone else in this state.

Jozaks clicking stilettos were both irritating and a dignity saving necessity at his side as they made their way in worried silence towards Günters tower room. At least, as dignity saving as a man dressed in a red vinyl bunny suit while you carry an unconscious advisor to his private bedchambers could be.

The elated giggles of the maids did not go unnoticed when they passed.

***************************************************************

"Oh my! Did I just hear a scream?"

Lady Tseri the Gold raised her sparkling jade eyes towards the doorway of her cozy little parlor and blinked thick silky lashes in confusion.

"Feh, it's probably just the wind. It's been picking up all day out there."

Lady Anissina the Red replied in her usual sharp manner. She put down her fine bone china tea cup and turned her head in the opposite direction towards the closed velvet curtains of the windows. She straightened the high white starched cuffs on her burgundy dress in an attempt to look authoritative.

"Ah, perhaps you're right. I was just being silly. Noone would be up to something that naughty this early in the day…"

Lady Tseri agreed with a giggle and took another dainty sip of her own tea. She brushed her long golden curls over her shoulder with well deserved vanity. She was the epitome of blond and beautiful. Her curvey figure was barely contained in her usual tight black dress with an added accessory of a fluffy knitted fur shawl draped over her at just the right angle to make it provocatively slip off one bare creamy shoulder.

"May I please have another cookie Grandma Cheri?"

A little voice piped up from between the two aristocratic ladies. Princess Greta was already reaching for the dessert platter in the center of the lace covered table with a cute hopeful expression in her sweet brown eyes.

"Of course you may, sweetheart. Don't have too many though or you'll spoil your dinner. You don't want your Papa Wolf to have to scold you again about not finishing your meat?"

"Oh no, I won't spoil it! I promise!"

The little girl nodded vigorously enough to make her short auburn waves bounce.

"That's a good girl."

"When will Daddy come so we can go see Winky? I was gonna bring him a carrot today!"

"Ah, I'm not sure. His Majesty might have work to do that's held him up a little. But don't worry, I'm sure your Papa will find him soon and bring him back."

She told the girl with a smile. Lady Anissina however had stood and gone towards the windows. She threw the heavy curtains aside and peered out, her icy blue eyes widening at the scene before her. The wintery dusk had fallen and thick snow was coming down amidst a wicked gale.

"I'm sorry Greta, but I don't think today is a good day to go out to the stables unless you have to."

"My goodness! I haven't seen it snow like this in ages!"

Tseri, the former Maoh, had been in residence at Blood Pledge Castle for a good century and a half and never seen so much snow outside its walls.

"Yes… I think I should get back to my lab…and work on my newest invention!"

Lady Anissina struck a brilliant pose with new enthusiasm gleaming in her wicked eyes.

"Oh, oh! What is it this time Anissina!?"

Greta jumped up and clapped her hands excitedly.

"Why, it's my most useful and lifesaving invention ever of course! 'Shovel-snow-faster-than-a-man-kun'! It will revolutionize how we're able to function in the winter! No roads will be unsafe for travel, no shops will need to close, and most importantly, no men will be able to whine about how hard it is to shovel snow when they should be doing more useful things like worshiping women kind for our obvious superiority and genius!"

The little Princess cheered for her valiant hero as the red head strode out of the room with her head held high.

"Of course, I'll need to find Gwendal first so I can test it…"

Lady Tseri could only smile indulgently at the fate of women kind and her eldest son.

"Come here Greta. Why don't we play a game until your Papa and Daddy get back and then you can think of something else to do together, ok?"

"Ok grandma. But can I have another cookie first?"

"Oh yes of course, so long as you don't tell your Papa."

She winked at the giggling little adopted human princess.

Tseri sighed a little as Greta munched on her sweets. How she wished she had a daughter, now all she could hope for were more grandchildren and her sons were just so slow at romance! If it weren't for dear Yuri and his big heart she wouldn't even have little Greta here to spoil.

One of these days she was going to drag Wolfram and Yuri to Shinous temple, make them get married, and lock them in a room together with her special perfume and absolutely no birth control. And the same went for Conrad and Jozak and her poor love starved Gwendal and whoever it was he had grown fond of.

She suspected Lady Anissina, but there were times when she caught Gwendal looking Günters way as well. She herself had never managed to penetrate Lord Von Kleists love proof armor. Oh wouldn't he make her proud if it were both of them at once? What a lovely romantic fantasy! She knew her eldest had it in him! If only she could pry him away from work and duty long enough!

Ah, but a mother can dream, can't she?

*

*

*


	6. Chapter 6

*

*

*

The barest line of crimson crested the coal black horizon as if heavens throat had been slit. Sunset brought the struggle of horses hooves to a standstill on the long and treacherous country road. The beasts were fetlock deep in cold white misery while the dark hulking carriage at their backs creaked and moaned in time to their straining clouded breaths. The tiny lamps of an inn twinkling in the bleak distance was the only glimmer of hope for the exhausted animals and their driver huddled deep in his ice encrusted cloak.

The door of the carriage suddenly flew open with a loud bang against the side. The cruel winter winds tore at velvet curtains and the edge of expensive silken robes within. A figure at the roadside that had been only one of the indistinct twilight shapes now stepped forward. It bowed at the waist with hooded cloak and scarf plastered tightly to its grey form in the wind.

"My Lord, your orders?"

The words were nearly lost to the black gale.

"Go tonight, while the storm covers your tracks. Take as many men as you have. Kill anyone close to the Maoh. Anyone the King cares for. Anyone and everyone you come across in that castle. Do you hear?"

The gravelly voice from within the depths of the darkened carriage held no mercy in it.

"Your enemy, I was told, is not the Maoh. Why not just attack that one man directly?"

The question was directed carefully and the cloaked figure did not raise his head.

"No!"

A leather gloved fist clenched and the faint red glow from an esoteric ring flared. For an instant the ruby light reflected the mad glimmer from a gaze of pure hatred out into the night.

"He was born and bred as a knight, and he will die as foolishly as one too. The Maoh is all that he vowed to protect incarnate. Make it seem as though you are after his King. I know him. He will act carelessly with his own life to protect the boy. And it will be his end."

"Then we are to attack him, the one you hate, along with all the others?"

There was a merrier edge to the cloaked ones voice as a hand caressed over the outline of hidden daggers. Killing more meant more fun for him. But he still knew enough to be wary of the pitfalls in such a plan.

"Yes, as often as you like. Wear him down over time if you must. But I doubt it will go well for you until you have the King in your grasp. You will stay until your job is done. I want him dead and I don't care how long it takes or how much gold it costs. I will have nothing stand between me and my rightful place, least of all that…."

The rest of the man's words were lost in the snow laiden wind and his agent had already disappeared back into the swirling grey night. The door to the carriage closed and it moved on. Danger would sweep into the city tonight and breach the castle walls as surely as if it were blown by the storm.

* * *

It was a long way to Günters tower room and a lot of stairs. Jozaks clicking heels at his back became the only noise between them as they went on. The spy had given up teasing Gwendal after being saved by him and he seemed content just to follow along. Thankfully the stoic General was in very good shape and his charge was not. He held a worried frown as he tried to guess Günters weight compared to his own. He was entirely too light, although for a wind demon that was not out of the ordinary.

Günter wasn't only a magic user who formed a contract with the element of his choosing. Air was in his blood so to speak. Almost every member of the Von Kleist lineage had been a master of Wind and his province was known for producing those skilled in that element over all others. The lake regions had a constant zephyr and windmills were common there so it came as no surprise its people would favor the element that would aid their mills and trade ships best.

Lord Von Kleist even held the temperament and look of his element, or at least Gwendal had always thought so. The man could be as distant and contrary as a wandering spring breeze or blow into a room with all the wild bluster and excitement of a small cyclone. His looks were pale and airy as well. Long elegant limbs, fine delicate features, and hair that swept past his waist in a silvery curtain of palest violet. A creature built of ether and dreams just barely flawed enough to be considered real.

Günter was undeniably beautiful and from watching his own mother, Lady Tseri, Gwendal knew that the more lovely a mazoku appeared the stronger they had to become.

A slow and steady burn of irritation itched along his veins with the knowledge that those castle guards would have worn Günter down until they cornered him and what had started as concern and duty could easily have become something far less moral in the almost deserted section of the castle. It was a demons instinct to dominate those who were weaker and to take advantage of vulnerability whenever it was presented. Günter made an overly tempting target in his current state.

Gwendal knew he hadn't just saved Günter from being forced in a dark castle hallway. He had saved the lives of those four guards. Although it didn't stop him from wanting to go back there and beat them for even thinking about getting away with anything.

The Generals own instincts told him to be on edge even as he silently admired the man in his arms. Günter was vulnerable, and he knew others could tell. That made him exceptionally dangerous. Any wrong move around him, even a twitch of an eyebrow in the wrong direction, and it could bring about the worst of his defenses upon the unsuspecting offenders head. Back there he really had been a moments hesitation away from taking them all out and it made a chill creep its way down Gwendals spine to coil heavy and unwelcome in the pit of his stomach. Under the veil of his fever Günter really did loose control. There had been no recognition in those dark violet eyes, no emotion save the most primal bloodlust.

Gwendal was as much watching over his friend as he was keeping the rest of the castle safe from him. However, he found he couldn't help the smile that wanted to crack into being through his usual frown. He thought of that cold merciless gaze again, those hungry eyes sweeping over him to discern his every flaw before Günter had literally pounced at him. Gwendal hadn't in all honestly felt so alive and excited in years!

"Gwendal?... Why are you carrying me?"

The general almost dropped him he was so surprised at the clear everyday voice that came from the man in his arms.

"Ah…well, that is…"

"Why, because he's playing at being your knight in shining armor of course! And taking you off to yon tower room to ravish your purity like the helpless maiden you are!"

Jozak piped up helpfully with his usual devil may care cheerfulness from over Gwendals shoulder. The General turned on the shorter man and all but snarled.

"Shut up you nuisance! I am doing no such thing!"

The grinning spy winked and nudged his Commander in the ribs with an elbow as if he knew better. If Gwendal wasn't worried about what Günter would think of him, he would have made the ground open up and swallow the red head whole.

Günter only blinked at the both of them and yawned cutely. He rubbed the sleep from the corner of his left eye in a gesture that reminded Gwendal entirely too much of an adorable little kitten. He could just barely stop the foolhardy blush from rising on his cheeks.

"Ah…could you please set me down?"

Günter squirmed a bit and tugged at Gwendals shirt collar to make sure he had his friends attention.

"Oh! Right then."

Gwendal said and set him gently on his feet while trying to regain his usual gruff manner.

"You fainted, back there. I'm, I was…WE are, Josak and I, are taking you back to your chambers to rest until the infirmary is cleaned up."

The General wanted to fall on his own sword for his stuttering. What in the name of the Great One was wrong with him today! Günter was going to think he had lost all his brain cells over night!

"Thank-you."

Günter told them absently and he stepped away from them a bit shakily with a hand on the wall to get his balance back. The stone floor under his bare feet was surely burning cold yet he adjusted the blanket around his shoulders and began walking away from them. Josak and Gwendal passed a look between them and Gwendal contemplated scooping their patient back up again.

"I think my daughter is just down that hall…would you please wait here? I'll only be a moment."

His voice was gentle and decadently rich while the air around them seemed to warm and lighten with a heady rose perfumed breeze. Günter suddenly turned and cast such a bright sparkling honey sweet look back over his shoulder at them that both men nearly melted into puddles of goo on that very spot. It wasn't a weapon Gwendal had ever seen his friend deploy before, and he knew if it was ever used again he might not survive it!

Jozak could only look longingly after Lord Von Kleist with a lovesick sort of sigh one might utter on a spring afternoon beneath falling sakura. Gwendal tried to be more coherent, but his words came out more as a mumbled 'whaeveryouwant' as he swallowed what would otherwise become a waterfall of drool down his chin.

They both watched Günter walk away with a swish of that gloriously thick silky quicksilver mane, and the soft sway of his hips, and the heaven sent curves of that tight ass beneath clinging white cotton that was nearly translucent against the golden torchlight he passed….

Gwendal had to lean his shoulder against the wall and hold his sleeve up to his nose to prevent a nosebleed. His head was filled with nothing but shameful scandalous images of the royal advisors body as he stood there in a pleasant time lost daze.

* * *

Sir Conrart Weller, Captain of the Kings Royal Guard, was becoming slightly concerned at the absence of said King. The former Queens youngest son, Conrart was broad shouldered and thin wasted with his demon mothers fair complexion and all of his human fathers strength of character and natural leadership. He was fearless and tough with a heart plated in iron and centered in chivalrous gold. Conrart Weller was known as the Kings sword, truly a knights knight and the most skilled swordsman in the Kingdom. It was indeed rare for him to be seen anywhere but at His Majesties side.

Conrart paced along the castles corridors with a steely gaze and only a slight nod to the guards he passed when they saluted him with due respect. It was far too quiet around here, aside from the storm that was building outside. And it was almost time for the evening meal.

He stopped and ran a hand through his soft chocolate bangs. His hands were cold against his scalp, the fingers calloused from years of sword practice were rough but nimble as he tucked a wayward piece of hair behind his ear in thought. The winter wind rattled against the wooden shutters of the windows and he stole a glance between the slats at the dark snow buried courtyard.

His Majesty surely had more sense than to venture outside in weather such as this?

Conrart shook that worry from his head. Yuri was from the mild southern climate of Japan. He would never willingly go outside on his own in the middle of winter.

A small frown finally made its way onto Conrarts usually friendly and genially smiling face. Free will was not always an option when the young Maoh was so often putting himself in danger for the sake of others. If anyone else were in jeopardy, even the thought of a stray kitten in this blizzard, it would easily tempt his kind hearted King out side into white oblivion.

With a resolute sigh Conrart turned himself around and began heading towards the stables. He had checked almost everywhere else.

It was just to make sure, he told himself. His regular duties were already done for the day and his men couldn't train in this weather. It was only because, well…he worried. He admitted it and smiled fondly at the knowledge. He worried about his young godson and friend much more than he would ever worry about him as his King. Yuri just as himself could get into enough trouble without any of the dangers that came with being royalty.

Conrart was just rounding the final corner towards the exit hall that would take him out to the stables when he stumbled upon something he thought he would never live to see. It stopped him in his tracks and one hand reflexively went towards the hilt of his sword.

* * *

"Gisela Sieglinde Hermenegild Von Kliest!"

Yuri nearly died of relief and leaned bonelessly against the handle of a mop when he heard the scolding tone in Günters voice from out in the hallway. He was still huddled in the dark broom closet waiting for a crazy green haired valkyrie to swoop down and end his existence any moment.

"Just what do you think you're doing Young Lady! Explain yourself immediately!"

The young monarch almost wanted to laugh deliriously from the sudden giddiness of being allowed one more day among the living. Surely Günter wouldn't hold a little hair stroking against him! He was pretty sure his teacher had a crush on him of some kind… right?

"Uh, eh, Father! W-what are you doing out of bed?"

Gisela looked entirely stunned to see him there, especially considering he had caught her misbehaving in the worst way. Günter wasn't the type of parent who yelled or made a huge scene. His style of scolding was much more quiet and laced with heavy looks of heartfelt disappointment that could inspire guilt in even the most hardened convict.

"That's not an answer to my question. Is Yuri Heika in that closet? And is that a sword behind your back?"

"Well…um, yes? I was only…"

Giselas emerald eyes darted from her father to the closet door and back again. Why did the Maohs scent of fear have to be so strong? Günter was looking grimmer by the second even though he was standing there in bare feet and bedclothes.

"Only what?"

He demanded tersely and his daughter swallowed and tried her best to save her own skin.

"It's not what it looks like Father! I, I swear it!..."

Günter arched one delicate eyebrow at her and his frown deepened.

"Why don't you explain it to me then? What is 'this' supposed to look like?"

He asked her in coldly reasonable terms with arms folded across his chest and an unavoidable diamond sharp glare.

Inside the cluttered broom closet Yuri slowly and cautiously made his way towards the door and cracked it open a tiny bit to get a better look. It was strange to think of Günter being a parent sometimes. He could be so energetic and hyper himself. So…'flakey' was often the term that came to Yuris mind, that he hardly seemed the type responsible for raising a child. Günter didn't look much older than his adopted daughter these days, mazoku appeared to age much more slowly than the humans Yuri was used to living with, so he often forgot about their true relationship.

Hearing him scold Gisela made Yuri cringe down again and think of his own mother when she had caught one of her boys misbehaving. Some things didn't change no matter what world you were on. He had to admit that his quick peek at an angry Günter definitely convinced him that the guy had his scary parental scolding mode down perfectly.

Gisela scuffed her boot toe against the stone tiles and refused to look up through her thick bangs to see her Fathers face when she mumbled out her explanation.

" It's not that, uh, I wasn't going to really hurt him….I was only going to, um, c-castrate him a little?"

Günters eyes widened with dumbfounded horror at the mere thought. He looked as if he were going to faint on the spot! Gisela quickly got his attention once more with her defense, waving her hands wildly in a canceling motion in front of her.

"No, no! I didn't mean it like that! I was only trying to scare him! Really! I promise!" As an afterthought she added in a bitter grumble "But it's not as if he doesn't deserve it for groping you over like that…"

Her protest seemed a bit lacking. She knew there was very little point. Her father was shocked and angry and highly disappointed, that was clear. She had no idea how she was going to get out of this or even if she should. She was guilty of chasing the Maoh himself down a hallway with a sword.

"Gisela! Do I need to remind you that any attack on his Majesties royal personage is considered an act of high treason no matter what the reason? As friendly and familiar as Heika may act towards his subjects you cannot treat him as some common soldier. Had you actually succeeded in harming him in any way you know I would be forced to…"

"But Father! I don't care!"

The little healer had her hand fisted as she finally lost control and shouted out her defiance. She was angry and more about the whole situation, and not just at herself and how badly she had handled it.

"Gisela!"

"I said I don't care! King or not, no one should be allowed to, to, take advantage of you like that! When I saw him in your bed, and you looked so helpless, I was so…I was so scared!"

Anger melted and twisted into something much more needful. Tears started rolling down the peach soft curve of her cheeks and Günter shifted awkwardly. He stepped forward to wrap his arms around her. Having a daughter he always dreaded moments like these. He didn't know if it was ever enough, just to hold her shaking shoulders. He never knew if there was something else he should say or do.

He realized it was all his fault of course. He had always succeeded in hiding any sort of weakness from her before. He never appeared sick, working through any cold or flu and staying with a friend who was a healer in the country if anything worse came up. He never appeared to be wounded, he would hide the worst and never complain and knew the best spells for getting rid of scars. It was only natural that she should be upset and on edge with seeing him in such a state.

Günter knew he had to be there and had to be fine whenever she looked for him because her real family was gone. He understood what it was to grow up without anyone there but the shadowy childhood memories of the ones you loved. Some days he was just as terrified of loosing her.

Her sword clattered to the ground and she clung to the front of his nightshirt, sniffling more when she felt him waver and catch his balance against her weight.

"Hush now, it's alright. I'm right here my little one, my treasure. Everything is fine."

He stroked her hair and tried his best to stop the tears. As often as he cried and fretted himself, he hated it should anything make his daughter do the same.

"B, but he could have... if he wanted to…"

Gisella hiccupped muffled worries into his chest. They both knew what she meant, and there was always that hidden dangerous side to the Maoh that no one could predict. Yet Günter knew the boy and even his inner self would never be a threat to anyone in those regards. He believed in this young Kings integrity and honor more than anything he had ever known.

"You know Yuri Heika is not like that. Any indiscretion was entirely my fault for allowing him so close. It was a misunderstanding, what you saw was completely innocent."

Günter hoped the young King had not misinterpreted his compliments somehow. Thinking back on it now, had he come on too strong? Said something inappropriate to prompt the Kings actions? It had been nothing out of the ordinary as far as Günter remembered, nothing he hadn't said a hundred times before. Yet he only had the vaguest impression of what was going on when Gisela walked in on them. Yuri Heika would never really try anything improper with an unconscious person?! Especially not his own teacher?!

He knew the King was still cowering in the broom closet. He could have come out at any time to defend himself, and the lingering silence had Günter wondering. Just how far had Yuri misinterpreted his sentiments as a loyal knight and advisor?

"I'm sorry for doubting you Father, and Yuri Heika too. Please forgive me for jumping to conclusions."

Gisela was wiping her eyes with an embarrassed frown. She hated crying too.

"If one of my students ever fell to using such loose morals with me, you know I'd carve the weakness from their heart with my own blade. King or not I certainly taught him better than that."

Günter assured her in the noblest of tones with a final pat to her head. He was sure then that he heard the young man on the other side of the door gulp and shift in that nervous yet positively adorable way he always had.

"Yes Father! Of course!"

Gisela replied in something closer to her usual cheerful tones.

"But as for our punishment, I believe that is up to Heika to decide for himself."

"What! No! There's no punishment!"

Their King suddenly decided to burst out from the door beside them with onyx eyes wide and arms flailing. He looked completely horrified that they were standing here talking about everything as if it weren't his fault.

Günter had instantly fallen to one knee and bowed his head in his usual awe inspired pose as if waiting for some great pearl of wisdom to come forth from his Majesties sublime orations.

Lady Gisela on the other hand only bowed at the waist and gave the King a keen and wary sort of glare as if to say she was on to him still and his wandering hands.

"I mean, er, um…it was noones fault, really! Like Günter said, it was a misunderstanding and I was only trying to help him get to sleep is all. And NOTHING happened! I swear to Shinou on my honor and it will never ever ever happen again because I would never cheat on Wolfram in a million years and I don't even like guys that way cause I'm not gay and I'm not even supposed to be engaged to Wolfram but I am and I wouldn't hurt him like that cause I do like him and all and cheating is wrong and besides Günters way too old for me anyways!"

Gisela simply smiled and bowed her head gratefully to the young King. Her father was entirely right. He was utterly harmless and she had overreacted.

"It's alright your Majesty, there's no harm done. As long as we all forgive each other we can put this silly misunderstanding behind us!"

She told him sweetly and he breathed an obvious sigh of relief.

Günter on the other hand was starring blankly at Yuri as if his heart had just been crushed into a million tiny little pieces. He was too shocked for his usual spraying waterfall of tears.

'Old!... Old! The Maoh thinks I'm OLD!!!' His inner thoughts shrieked. He was doomed! He was useless and old and would be replaced and retired from the council and shipped back home to dodder around his estates while Gisela was forced into politics instead of the healing she loved. What was he going to do? This was surely the end!

In reality, Günter was able to give one of his usual automatic replies;

"Uh…Yes, thank-you Heika! You are much too kind and forgiving to your humble and flawed servants. You are the very essence of nobility and kingship."

Yuri looked at him slightly puzzled at how lacking his voice was in its usual enthusiasm. The advisor had suddenly gone so pale.

"Ah, Günter! Are you ok? You're still sick, aren't you! You need to get back to bed!"

Yuri put his hand on Günters shoulder and an arm around his back to help him to his feet.

All thoughts about the possibility of his forced retirement instantly left Günters head as his King embraced him so familiarly. He practically swooned into him and clung to him in his usual hugging style.

"Oh, thank-you so much for your great concern Heika! But you shouldn't waste any more time on an old man like me! All your youthful vitality could be better used for, for, ah…my…I can only imagine…"

And Günter was lost completely to them in one of his Yuri induced fantasies that may or may not have involved a young nubile double black king riding a powerful black stallion vaulting in a rushing surge over low stone walls set in verdant summer pastures with his mighty demon sword gleaming in his hand ready to heroically vanquish all evils for the honor of the kingdom while his billowing dark silk blouse clung to his sweat damp muscles formed in the very crest of burgeoning manhood...

"Günter!"

Yuri caught him as he fainted with the thin river of blood lining his upper lip an obvious sign as to what had happened.

"Oh dear, there he goes again! You really must stop teasing him so your Majesty! It's really not fair. "

Gisela giggled at her Fathers hopeless antics and the poor Kings worried reaction.

"Huh? But I didn't mean…"

Yuri had his arms full of Günter and couldn't properly look up at her to see why she thought it was so funny.

"You're just too friendly, you get too close, and then you act surprised when your flirting has an effect. If I didn't know better, I'd think Wolfram is right and you are trying to cheat on him."

She was teasing him now as she waved a finger back and forth. She would have been scolded again had her father been awake, but since he wasn't, and he had already made a scene, she was going to have fun. The King was rather cute when he flailed.

"Ah! No! No! No! I said I don't even like guys! Not like that! I would never try to flirt with Günter! He's always the one who hugs me! And, he's my teacher, he's way too old for me! He's got to be like a hundred, right!?"

The last thing Yuri wanted was for her to pick up her sword again! Age was a good excuse, right? Age and not thinking about how nice it felt to hold Günters weight against him and how silky that hair was and….Stop it! Wolfram will kill you fifty times over! And Gisela's right here! And you DO NOT LIKE GUYS!... A small traitorous part of his mind added 'except for Wolfram' before he could stop it.

"Two hundred and more, but he won't tell anyone his birthday."

Gisela replied with a sunny smile. She knew the Young King would be curious and ask her father until he finally gave in. Gisela herself had never gotten him to admit his real age. It was one of the little things that he wouldn't talk about.

All she knew for certain was that Lady Tseri once told her about having her first crush on him when she was only sixty four and had first come to court. The lady was pushing two hundred and twenty six now if she were a day, everyone knew when the former Maohs birthday was because of the lavish celebrations she threw. If Gisela had to guess she would say her father was just a little bit older than that, although there were eerie times when he made her wonder if his facts were from a history book or from his own experience.

Yuri was shocked.

"What, really? But geeze, he doesn't even look thirty!...Wait, you mean you don't know when his birthday is? How do you give him a present? "

He stopped trying to figure out what to do with the passed out man in his arms as he managed to turn his head and stared over him at Gisela. How could she not know something like that?

"Oh, well I guess I don't. He always says he has everything he needs and that a hug or an afternoon together is better than anything I could make for him or buy in a store. "

Gisela answered as if it was the most everyday thing in the world, and to her it was. Yuri on the other hand was mystified.

"But, no presents? No parties or cake or cards? No nothing? I mean I know some people don't make a big deal out of it, but not knowing what day it is, that's kinda weird, isen't it? And you don't even know how old he is?"

"Pardon me for asking, but do you know how old your parents are Heika?"

Gisela asked him intelligently as she leaned forwards with her arms folded behind her back. She knew it wasn't something children thought of very often about their parents. They were just old.

"Oh, well, sort of. I know my brother would know exactly. Neither of them are even fifty yet that's for sure. My mom was really young when she had Shori, just out of high school when she got married."

"Ah, I see. Your Majesty is very lucky to have such a close and caring family. I don't wonder why you go to visit them so often."

Giselas eyes turned kinder. She was somewhat sorry she had asked, for a moment she had forgotten about the poor boys heritage. His mother, possibly his father and brother as well if they remained on Earth, would be dead centuries before Yuri himself grew old enough to have grey hair. Almost fifty for a human was a life half over. It was no wonder birthdays were so special to them.

"And I definitely know when their birthdays are!" Yuri continued with resolution. "Every year we have a big party for my Mom and we take her out to dinner with all her friends and my Dad gets her flowers and me and Shori make her a card and save up forever just to get her something really really nice. She does so many nice things for us all year long, it's one of the ways we can show we love her back. And we have mothers day too where we always get her something. And on that day my Dad does the dishes and the housework for her even though he really hates to clean stuff. And I don't know what else he does for her when they go to bed, but it puts her in a really good mood for the rest of the week." He paused to blush a little and made a kind of face at the thought of his parents together.

" It's the same for any of our birthdays, we always celebrate them, even if money is tight or something else is going on, we still take the time out to do something for it. I think everyone should have a birthday with at least one nice present. Maybe I should make that a new law or something? What do you think Gisela? We could make sure no one feels left out and there is one day a year people think of them."

The healer sighed and nodded realizing she was never really going to understand her King and all she could do was hope he eventually stopped rambling so she could get her poor father to bed.

"Yes Your Majesty. That would be a very nice idea. "

Nice was definitely the word to describe their King.

* * *

The first thing that Conrart noticed was a bruised Jozak slumped on the floor against the wall wearing an expression as if he were drunk.

That was almost all he was wearing, his clothes were next to nothing. A very tight, very shiny red vinyl next to nothing that included a pair of ridiculous bunny ears on top of his head. Seeing his childhood friend like this was not what surprised him though. He had seen far more scandalous outfits and far worse scenes of debauchery and thank Shinou he still had his sight from witnessing them.

What positively astounded Conrart and stopped him from further appreciating Jozaks vulnerable pose was the sight of his oldest brother standing against the wall only a few feet from him. It looked as if he could barely stay up and he was holding his sleeve against his face to staunch some sort of wound.

"Gwendal! Big Brother! Are you….are you bleeding?"

Jozak began to laugh and held out a hand to his best friend so he could help him up. Conrart obliged without thinking, already used to the fact that Jozak had trouble when he was wearing stilettos.

"What's going on? Were you attacked?!"

He questioned them again since Gwendal still seemed to be lost in some sort of daze. Jozak only chuckled louder. For a moment Conrart secretly feared they had been fighting each other and that his big brother was trying to hold himself back from finally going through with his almost daily threats to murder the spy.

"Cupids arrows have nothing on your old teacher Captain. Your poor brothers been struck down in his prime!"

"What? Gwendal, what's going on?"

Conrart waved his hand in front of the generals usually frowning face. At the moment he looked entirely dazed and almost, that wasn't, a smile, was it?!

"sparkles, socuteandsoftandpretty…"

Gwendal mumbled incoherently. Conrart sighed as Jozak all but doubled over laughing more. He hated seeing Gwendal like this. It was honestly a bit creepy when he went into one of his cuteness induced dazes. They were rare, but they made Conrart wonder if he were indeed the only normal one in his entire family.

He stepped on Gwendals boot toe with his heel, hard.

"Ow! What the hell! Conrart!"

Gwendal bellowed at him and gave him a murderous look that his brother was relieved to see.

"Sorry to interrupt your daydreams brother, but the castle is under lock down and I cannot find His Majesty. You wouldn't happen to know what is going on around here, would you?" He turned to Jozak who looked as if he were finally getting himself under control. "And what was that about my teacher? Where is Günter? The infirmary is a wreck."

Gwendal cleared his throat and stood up at his usual ramrod attention. He was taller and broader than Conrart, coming from the sturdy demon stock of the Voltaire mountains. He towered over him with his usual strength and authority.

"I have not seen His Majesty since he returned from Earth. He has been avoiding his paper work all day and I assume he has gone off somewhere with Wolfram. I ordered the castle to be closed off after the sick bay was disturbed. We are still waiting to find Lady Gisela and discern what happened there. Jozak and I were escorting Günter to his chambers to rest when he… got away from us."

"Awww, don't worry Commander. I'm sure if you set out the right bait, you'll catch your little lion back in no time! I have a fluffy white lamb costume if you'd like to borrow it. You'd look just dashing with a white feather boa!"

Gwendal glared at the grinning red head as if he were going to lunge at him and Conrart thought it would be prudent to step between them.

"Well then, perhaps we should look for Günter together? He's probably worried about Gisela and gone off to find her, right?"

"Can't pull the wool over your eyes, Captain."

Gwendal groaned and Conrart punched his friend in the shoulder, smirking with how it made him wobble on his high heels. They set off together with Jozak leading the way that Günter had taken.


	7. Chapter 7

N

N

N

N

N

Lord Von Voltaire was standing frozen in the hallway just outside of his own personal quarters facing down the most terrifying opponent that he had ever known in his entire existence. His broad shoulders were squared, his strong hands clenched to white knuckles, and his left eye was twitching as he desperately and futilely tried to will his frozen limbs to move and escape. If he could just dodge somehow and get to the end of the hallway and the stairwell to exit this wing of the castle…

She was blocking the only way out.

"Gwendal, you colossal coward! What would the council say if they saw their General running away from his own bedroom like this?"

Lady Anissina the Red, the poison Lady herself, was between him and his only escape route. The chilling ice blue gaze she fixed on her childhood friend and perpetual lab rat gave no room for excuses. The thin woman had her hands on her hips and her tall brown boots squared apart and she knew she had the much larger mazoku cornered.

"Just stop it. I am not running away, the man is ill and needs his rest and having me and my maryoku hovering around will only put him on edge. Conrart can't catch wraith fever and he doesn't have any maryoku for him to sense. Günter's always treated the boy like family. There's no reason Conrart won't be safe looking after him."

Gwendal tried his excuses anyways. Sometimes reason and logic could find it's way into her overactive brain, on rare occasions, when they actually could be made to further the glory of science and women's superiority.

Gunter had been brought to Gwendal's private bed chambers to rest because the infirmary was still in need of cleaning up and because his own tower room was too far away, too cold, and too over piled with books as usual to even find the bed for him to rest in. It wasn't exactly clear who had suggested Gwendal's room in the first place, but they were both Lords of equal station so it was a logical and already well heated choice for accommodations. Günter certainly hadn't objected, he'd been unconscious at the time. Conrart had been the one to carry him this time and so he had been the one to volunteer to stay and watch over him.

"And what about Günter being safe with him, hmmm? What happens if he tries to play a game of healer and patient with him?"

Anissina persisted with her evil plot. He was convinced it was some kind of evil, it had to be, the woman lived to torment him after all.

"Stop being ridiculous, Conrart has Jozak. I'm not that blind and neither is Günter."

Gwendal folded his arms and tried to sound resolute in his conviction that he was stating the obvious. Everyone knew about Conrart and Josak by now, didn't they?

"What if he had Günter too?"

Came the sharp tongued reply. Gwendal sputtered for a moment but then regained his certainty.

"Lord VonKliest would never!"

The raspberry haired inventress gave a smug smile and folded her own arms across her chest.

"You're right, he wouldn't normally consider anything inappropriate, especially not with someone of Conrarts rank and breeding, but right now he is very ill. And he's always been a romantic. Do you think Conrart would resist if…"

"My brother is not the sort to take advantage of anyone like that."

Gwendal was beginning to doubt his own excuses and wondered why he should even be trying to defend anyones honor in this ridiculous conversation. He really didn't have time for this nonsense. Time for feelings. He had duty and work to get back to!

But Anissina persisted.

"Even if he knows he'll never get another chance? Even if it were Günter, his childhood idol and schoolboy crush? Even if the other insisted and perhaps because he was ill he'd want to answer any and all delirious requests to 'comfort' him?"

Gwendal was grumbling now in a belligerent and almost childish tone.

"You're being unreasonable. You're trying to make me go back in there so I can make a fool of myself."

She finally huffed and glared harder as if highly insulted since he was clearly the one being difficult about this. She silently despaired the thick skull that all men seemed to be born with. Lady Anissina finally came at him and smacked him on the shoulder with the back of her hand in frustration while he comically ducked and cringed expecting far worse.

"For Shinous sake Gwendal, I'm trying to make you happy!"

She shouted in frustration, after which she stomped off down the hallway doubting there was any kind of invention that could help this hopeless situation. Then again… maybe there was? She wouldn't be a genius inventor of the very highest and epic caliber if she couldn't come up with something, now would she?

Gwendal blinked owlishly after her as the bright double curls at the ends of her long ponytail swayed in the wake of her angry clicking gait.

If he didn't relent and visit with Günter more the maids would know, and then Anissina would know. After a lifetime of withstanding her scientific method he had developed a keen sense about when she was planning something that would involve him and some maryoku draining monstrosity of an invention. That angry glint in her eyes most definitely foretold his undeserving doom at the hands of her next experiment if he failed to "be happy" as she put it.

Suddenly spending time visiting with a sick Günter, if that's what she really wanted him to do, sounded like a very, very good idea!

NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN

N

N

N

Gwendal had been stubborn and felt too awkward about going back into his bedchamber right away. Instead he'd let his feet take him automatically down the familiar route to his office where he polished off the days paperwork and issued new orders to deal with the heavy snowfall they were facing this evening and likely into the next few days. He would give in to Anissina eventually, but on his own time and in his own way. He still had that much spine left to him.

It was later than he anticipated, closer to midnight than he wanted it to be, when he finally found himself standing back in front of his own bedroom door. Only the faintest crack of light escaped out into the black unlit hallway. Gwendal had always had excellent night vision, he actually preferred to be up all night and the daily grind of rising at dawn did make him cranky. The birdsong at dawn always lulled him into the best sleep and he'd not rise until late afternoon if left to his own devices on the rarity of a day off.

He decided to enter his room using skills of stealth that would make even his daintiest foster kitten jealous. He knew every little creak of the old oak floorboards by heart after so many years in residence here and he used shielding spells to completely mask his presence as long as he stayed out of that small circle of lamplight from the bedside table. He didn't want to disturb Günter if he could help it, and he also didn't want Conrart to know he was here yet.

His younger half brother had pulled up his desk chair to the bedside. He was reading a thick leather bound book that looked suspiciously like one of Anissinas newest romance novels to help him pass the time until Josak came to take his shift. The two half breeds were the ones best suited to watching over Günter after all since they couldn't become infected by his illness. Conrart didn't look up at all when Gwendal silently approached and he couldn't blame him for not having a way to detect him in his own room.

He had almost been afraid to look but when he did the vision in his bed took his breath away for a moment. Gwendal literally had to remind himself to breathe. It was only Günter after all, a familiar enough every day sight to him, except the dark wooden four poster and navy sheets weren't usually there to make his pale features seem to glow under the lamplight. Just the way his spider silk hair was spread out over the pillows made something in Gwendal's knees go instantly weak.

Even though he was sound asleep in the warm comfort of Gwendal's bed there was even a small curve to the light blush of his lips, as if he were smiling in his sleep. It was strange to see him so unguarded and Gwendal spent a long moment to appreciate it.

Günter smiled at people, he smiled for them, but he never really smiled because he himself was truly happy. More often his lips would curve upwards into a fragile worried sort of mask as he considered all the things that could snatch a peaceful moment and the happiness of those around him away for good.

Gwendal had always known Günters smiles held a deep and tragic kind of sorrow if one looked carefully enough past all his aristocratic airs and dazzling perfect beauty. That is until Yuri Heika had come into their lives. Despite his glaring flaws and misadventures the only thing Gwendal had ever truly held against the boy king was that he was able to make his royal advisors eyes light up and genuine laughter come from his lips without seeming to put any effort into it at all.

Günters happiness was a problem Gwendal had struggled with and danced around since he'd first realized that hidden shadow of sadness that followed the pale mazoku everywhere as constant as his cloak. Nothing had him more vexed than how easily Yuri had been able to solve it. He was downright jealous of their Maoh. At the same time he wanted to just go up and hug the boy whenever he saw the lavender haired knight expressing such unguarded and perhaps to some even downright silly joy at the hope for peace and prosperity Yuri had brought into their lives.

That well guarded gloom and anxiousness had been there in Günter when Gwendal had first met him as nothing more than a star struck adolescent trying not to act as awkward as his younger brothers in front of a visiting noble. Günter had looked a thousand times more stunning than any of his portraits but once Gwendal had noticed how hollow his smiles really were he had seemed a lonely and delicate cameo that haunted ones heart. The kind of pale tragic beauty poetry was written about, badly, in Gwendal's own secret diaries.

If his own Lady Mother hadn't been so busy fawning over the lovely young Lord upon their first encounter Gwendal imagined he might have been foolish enough and caught up enough in the others beauty and his own inexperienced lust to slap Günter and propose marriage right then and there.

But the recklessness of youth was never really upon him and Gwendal stood by then as he has stood by for years since, patiently waiting and hoping that one day the other would have some real use for him aside from duty and friendship. That one day the brilliant older mazoku would simply turn to him and all the formal distance kept carefully between them would be broken by some word or deed. And of course lines from some of Anissina's romance novels flitted through his mind at the thought of what may happen then, having very few real romantic experiences of his own to go on and certainly none with another male and especially none with someone as absolutely precious to him as Gunter.

Gwendal's patience had only brought him disappointment when it came to the silent longings of his heart. The other man seemed to notice Gwendal about as much as a piece of furniture on most days. It was true they counted each other as friends, good friends if Günter were to be believed the few times he had introduced Gwendal to others on rare informal social occasions.

"And this is my good friend Lord Gwendal VonVoltaire…"

The words still gave him warmth to think of, and yet how much more warmth he had craved from his secret crush over the years. It would have sent him to the floor to be introduced as anything more, as a best friend, as a lover, as a fiancé. He would die truly complete if one day Shinou be begged he could ever have Günter own up to him as his husband. The thought alone had colour rushing to his cheeks like not even the cutest plushie or baby animal could.

But Günters true smiles were not for him.

He knew it was hopeless and down right ridiculous of him to entertain any fantasies of ever being with Günter. His crush was a completely different strain of demon than himself and it was unrealistic to think anything could ever happen between them. The Lake tribe mated for life, their loyalty was legendary to the point of being ridiculed as blind stupidity in tales with ironic endings. The harsh reality that Gwendal faced was there could be only one person in Günter's love life when and if he was ever ready to make that choice and he'd obviously not found them yet.

The General stepped back into the darkest shadows cast by the small pool of lamplight and turned to leave as silently as he had come. Despite the hour being late there would always be more paper work waiting for him in the cold depths of his office. Work was a companion that had never failed him.

"Mmmmm, Gwen…."

The soft sound from the bed made him freeze as if he doubted his own hearing. There was a bit of rustling as Günter turned and nuzzled a porcelain cheek further into one of the navy pillows. Conrart crisply turned another page of his book and spoke into the room.

"Well it seems like he's made himself at home. You'd almost think he was used to your bed, big brother."

There was a quiet smugness in his voice as if he'd known his elder sibling had been there all along. He very well may have, although it was hard for Gwendal to pinpoint what he had done to give himself away to Conrart's weaker half human senses.

He cleared his throat and stated plainly, gaze never leaving the still soundly sleeping figure in the bed.

" I was carrying him earlier in the day, he must recognize my scent."

Conrart was observant enough, and probably heard Anissina teasing him enough, that he knew he fancied Günter a little more than he should. He didn't want to fuel any more teasing in the future.

"If you say so."

Conrart still hadn't looked up from his book, but he was clearly amused.

"He'd know any of our scents anywhere. Though I can't remember the last time he snuggled up to anyone like that, well, aside from Heika."

Gwendal had a fleeting thought that Anissina had gotten to his brother too and he was trying to make him jealous of their King the way he just had to point out the obvious like that. The thin fingers of one of Günter's hands were clutching the corner of his pillow now, the same way he had clutched onto Gwendal's coat when he had carried him close.

"I think you've said enough. We mustn't wake him."

Gwendal ground out. It was at once too much for him to bear. He came close enough again that he was a looming shadow with eyes that reflected witch fire green where they caught the light.

"I'll trust you with his care little brother, for now."

The heavy weight in his tone was not lost on Conrart, nor the warning chill that snaked up his spine as he recognized Gwendal's maryoku level spiking to fill the room with an oppressive weight. He could be as cold and hard as the most unyielding parts of the earth itself when something provoked him.

The mountain tribe where Gwendal's father hailed from were usually like that. Half brothers or not it was in Gwendal's blood to be able to turn off or otherwise shield his emotions well. Some of the longest lived of the demon tribe, Mountain demons were slow to anger and slower to love, but when they did it was with their whole heart.

Conrart recognized that playing with his brother's feelings had always been a dangerous game. Wolfram he could taunt and argue with all day, the passionate fire wielder was purely of Shinou's tribe and enjoyed a good fight and like humans his moods changed by the moment. But Gwendal was much more reserved, careful even, with every feeling. To play with his emotions was not to be done lightly because he only reacted to things that truly meant a lot to him, and his reactions were just as serious as those feelings.

Conrart's sigh of relief was audible when he heard the door obviously close and Gwendal's boots clearly marching away down the hallway. The pages of his book were suddenly far less interesting to him than the mysteries of the man he was set to watch over. He frowned and wondered just how much of Gwendal's heart his old teacher had managed to capture and if he himself were aware of it at all.

N

N

N

N

N


End file.
